Tsuna's Thoughts on Fanfiction
by truthful night
Summary: Tsuna will review some stories. You review and tell us what fic you want him to review. Warning: We might not be able to make it a proper review.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress:** Hello! This is the author of Shadows and Fanfiction! Nice to meet you. I'm still thinking of the next chapter to it, so wait a while. In the meantime, I'm doing this little thing. It's called Tsuna's Thoughts on Fanfiction. Tsuna's going to explain.

Tsuna: What? Author-san

Authoress: Call me Alice (Not real name)

Tsuna: I thought you were supposed to explain.

Alice: It'll be better for the readers if the reviewer himself explains. Now explain or I'm calling Reborn over here! *takes out her cell phone*

Tsuna: HIIEE! I understand so don't call him!

Alice: *puts away cell phone* Good.

Tsuna: *sighs* Um, this is so I can say what I think about some of the stories submitted here. You say which story you want me to review. It'll help Alice-san if you put a link there. Alice-san and I read it. I say what I think about. That's about it.

Alice: And to help understand how this works, we'll be putting a sample using my fanfic.

* * *

**Shadows and Reflections**

**By: truthful night**

**Summary: **AU I present to you the Sawada twins, Tsunayoshi and Shiragiku. How will they cope with the sudden tutor who invades their privacy?

* * *

Tsuna: Do I seriously have to do this?

Alice: Yes. I brought Reborn here since he doesn't get to talk much I want to change the title though. It was too random.

Reborn: Cioassu. I don't think the title was that bad.

Tsuna: This day has gotten from bad to worse.

Reborn: *prepares gun* Too bad. Review this or I'm shooting you.

Tsuna: HIIEE! Please don't shoot me! This story was too much!

Alice: Don't insult my story! I gave you a twin, a non-Dame personality, and some background on the mafia! *pouts*

Tsuna: I never asked for those kinds of things. I'd rather you make a story where I'm out of the mafia. What's this with Gokudera-kun calling me a shrimp?

Alice: Not my fault. This Gokudera hates you. The one from the original story (anime/manga) doesn't.

Gokudera: *suddenly pops up* Jyuudaime, I'm sorry for calling you a shrimp! *bows his head very low*

Reborn: Well it certainly was unique for most stories. I hear Verde's even in there.

Alice: Well he needs to take care of Tsuna's contacts.

Tsuna: Why do I even need contacts?

Reborn: Because you're an artificial Arcobaleno. We need something to keep my pacifier from glowing. Think of it as a substitute for the chain Mammon keeps around his pacifier.

Gokudera: Jyuudaime is an Arcobaleno? I knew you were special.

Tsuna: Gokudera, that's just in Alice-san's story. Not in the original. First of all, If I know Gamma, how is the Black Spell of Millefiore going to work out?

Alice: Hmm. Does anyone have any ideas?

Everyone else: *sweat drops*

Gamma: *appears* Let me get this straight. You put me in there on a whim and then you don't know how everything else is going to work out?

Alice: Basically, yeah. I mean, we haven't even touched the Future Arc yet. We're not even at the Varia Arc!

Reborn: Then hurry up and get typing those chapter. Don't tell me you're still stuck on the other chapter because you don't know how to portray Verde! *points gun at her*

Alice: Of course I know how to portray him. I just want a break.

Tsuna: Alice-san, isn't this supposed to be a review session?

Alice: I guess it's hard to review something when you're the one who wrote it. We're doing another story then.

Tsuna: EH! Another one?

* * *

**Family Problems**

**By: Satol**

**Summary: **Morning of a particular Monday found Tsunayoshi Sawada banging earnestly on the door of a traditional Japanese-styled home. "Hibari-san! Hibari-san!" he called, repeating the name over and over again. AU

* * *

Alice: This one was quite funny!

Tsuna: Why in the world am I at Hibari-san's home? I don't even know where he lives.

Hibari: Shut up, herbivore. I hate this one as much as you do.

Alice. Ah yes. A combination of Hibari, TYL Hiabri, Fon, and Alaude. Kind of makes you wonder who's the mother.

Tsuna: I don't think I want to know. At least they got the acquaintance part right. He's not a friend.

Hibari: I don't like the idea of wearing yukatas.

Alice: *rereads story* You don't where them. The other people of your so-called family do. Except for Fon.

Hibari: I don't want him to be a father or an uncle.

Alice: Oh, right. Completely forgot that I added that in my fic.

Tsuna: The family thing was a bit too much. I can't imagine all four to be in the same household, especially if one is supposed to be dead, another in a different time, and one who is a baby.

Alice: Well, chapter 2 was funny as well. Any thoughts?

Hibari: I hated it.

Tsuna: Too many dead people as relatives.

Alice: You mean how Giotto is you grandfather, Asari as Yamamoto's uncle, and Alaude is Hibari's dad? Oh well. I was kind of surprised to see Dino as a teacher.

Tsuna: Alice-san, read this sentence. I don't like it.

"Not 'it!' He! I'll beat it into you if I have to!"

Alice: *blinks* If I remember correctly, weren't you the one who said that when a student was talking badly about Hibird?

Tsuna: *nods*

Hibari: The herbivore finally grew a backbone at the age of ten.

Alice: *claps hands* Let's have a celebration. Oh before that, do you have anything else to say?

Hibari: I'l bite the student who insulted my Hibird and the author who put him there to death.

Tsuna: I'm going to have nightmares of this.

Alice: Satol, prepare yourself for Hibari. He's mad. And don't feel too down. It was a good story. I think I'll add it to my favorite stories. *clicks around on a computer* Done. I'll see you again when we get a review (which I hope will be more than the other fic)

Tsuna: Alice-san, you're going to continue this?

Alice: Of course I am. It seems interesting.

* * *

**Well that was a bit fun. I don't know if it was a review though. Oh well. Please review and send some fics for Dame-Tsuna to review. I don't guarantee**** if the author will be safe. Poor Satol. I wonder how he's faring.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alice: I think this has more popularity than my other story.

Tsuna: Alice-san, it's only three reviews so far.

Alice: You never know. We might get more.

Tsuna: I am surprised this thing is still going on. I thought it would be discontinued after Hibari-san -

Alice: *covers his mouth* They don't really need to know. **(And, no, I don't know Satol in real life so I'm not sure he was actually bitten to death. Let's hope not.)**

Tsuna: *takes away hand* Alice-san, you're mean.

Alice: Oh well. *claps hands* Now on to the reviews!

* * *

**The End of KHR**

**By: Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada**

**Suggested by: tsukikage**

**Summary: **It's Tsuna's birthday, and his Family others are holding a surprise birthday party for him. All the usual happens, meaning booby-trapped food, and a very innocent looking cake - TOO innocent looking. But when Reborn gives Tsuna a piece of bad news...?

* * *

Tsuna: I'm a bit worried at the end.

Alice: I hate cliffhangers. Hate them.

Tsuna: Well, at least Reborn mmph

Alice: *covers mouth again* We don't need spoilers for those who haven't read it. *takes away hand*

Tsuna: Are we going to have another guest in this review?

Alice *sighs* Unfortunately, no. Anyways, happy birthday in that fic.

Tsuna: You do know I'm still 14 right?

Alice: You do know this fic is set in the future since Kyoko calls you 'Tsu-kun,' you're now a mafia boss, and it seems you and Kyoko are dating, engaged, or married, right?

Tsuna: *blushes until his face is beet red* But still, booby-trapped chairs and food is too much. Can't we get one romance is this?

Alice: Do you prefer yaoi or straight?

Tsuna: *blushing again* Never mind then.

Alice: It won't stop the reviewers from submitting those kinds of fics though?

Reborn: *appears out of nowhere and kicks Tsuna in the head* If you have time to talk about things like that, then hurry up and review! You still have another fic after this!

Tsuna: *rubs head* Reborn: why did you kick me? *gets shot in the head by Reborn*

Alice: *covers ear*

Tsuna: *I think you should know what happens, so I'm not going in depth* REBORN! I'll review with my dying will!

Alice: *takes out a stopwatch while Reborn smirks*

Tsuna: This was very interesting! Hurry up and upload more!

Alice: Reborn, what did you think about it?

Reborn: I should have placed a bomb in those peas. Other then that, I outdid myself.

Alice: And Tsuna, how did you think of your birthday presents?

Tsuna: I liked the scarf.

Alice and Reborn: Knew it.

Alice: *looks at stopwatch* And five minutes will be over in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Bye, Dying Will!

Tsuna: Huh? Wh-what did I just say? Did I embarrass myself?

Alice: Other than the fact that your boxers have pink hearts on them, no.

Tsuna: HIIEE! *faints for unknown reason*

Alice: Well, Dame-Tsuna will take some time to wake up, so we get a break. Reborn, do you want to add anything?

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna will stay Dame-Tsuna no matter how many years will go by.

Alice: And somebody call Shamal over here.

* * *

**Time for a break!**

Gokudera: Jyuudaime! Wake up, Jyuudaime!

Yamamoto: Calm down, Gokudera. He just fainted. It's not like he's dead.

Alice: Yamamoto, you tell him. He only fainted because Mukuro suddenly showed up.

Mukuro: Kufufu. You make some interesting accusations. I haven't even appeared yet. If you want to accuse someone, why not that accursed Daemon?

Alice: Ah, won't get anywhere with a lie though. Then again, you really hate that guy, don't you. *uses Fran as a shield from the incoming trident* Hey, that was not nice!

Fran: It wasn't nice to use me as a shield. Ah-ah. Bel-senpai will get mad because the hat is ruined again.

Alice: I'll send your medical bill to the Vongola then. *smiles way too innocently*

Gokudera: Why aren't you an OC? I can see you being that Shira's friend.

Alice: I'm the author. Shira is sort of modeled after me, excluding the sunny personality. I have friends who complain that I don't show any emotions, by the way.

Gokudera: I'm surprised you even have any friends.

Alice: *takes out a gun* I dare you to say that again, you squid!

Yamamoto: Maa, maa. No fighting. What will the cameraman think?

Everyone else: Cameraman? *looks at a camera (or in your case, you people since you're reading it)

Lussuria AKA Cameraman: *turns camera towards him and waves* Hi! I'm filming this whole session for the others to see!

Tsuna: I wake up and see Lussuria waving a the camera that he pointed towards himself. Is he a narcissist?

Alice: No. He just a bit mental and gay. Let's hope we don't get any fics about him. I'd hate to read what'll happen.

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, you're finally awake! I was so worried.

Alice: I question your sanity and straightness. And also, he's only been out for less than ten minutes. Time to go back to reviewing!

* * *

**The Concrete Angel**

**By: Kaikun-Ichichan-4-Ever**

**Suggested by: me-CANINEtheCAT**

**Summary: **Mommy i've seen a angel , he lives in that Alley . And is very nice but Mommy when i went to visit Mr Angel , he was not breathing anymore why ?

* * *

Alice: Argh! Why does this have bad grammar? I hate bad grammar but I'm fine with the story. How about Dame-Tsuna?

Tsuna: Eh? There was bad grammer?

Alice: *face palm* As expected of the Dame-Tsuna. He doesn't even notice the mistakes. Oh well. We have a guest. It's Yuni!

Yuni: Hello.

Alice: So, how did you like the Mr. Angel?

Yuni: He did help me two times. It's a shame he had to - *covers mouth then uncovers* I'm sorry. I almost revealed the ending.

Tsuna: Why in the world do I have a white eye, anyways? I'm being called a demon because of it!

Alice: Well, this is the author's imagination. You can't blame me for it.

Yuni: I didn't call you a demon, Sawada-san.

Alice: She called you Tenshi-san. Aren't you glad?

Tsuna: I'm speechless you put that in Japanese.

Alice: It's better for those who speak Japanese and don't know what angel means.

Tsuna: If they speak Japanese, then why would they read something in English?

Alice: No clue. What's shocking is that you can actually speak English.

Tsuna: I never noticed that.

Alice: You really are Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna: But you're not truthful like your pen name suggests.

Alice: Oh well. Time to end this review really soon. Any last words before I call Reborn over here?

Tsuna: HIIEE!

Yuni: Reborn-ojii-sama is coming?

Alice: Of course. It's not like he's dead or anything. He's coming in three minutes.

Tsuna: HIIEE!

Alice: Would you just stop that right now? *takes out gun* Or would you rather I shoot you in Reborn's stead?

Tsuna: I'm fine, so don't shoot me! *uses hands to cover face*

Alice: *puts away gun* I wasn't going to. If I shoot you, then there will be no Decimo.

* * *

**Tsuna's scared. How nice. He's going to have nightmares after this, again. Oh, I will upload once a week, whether we get requests or not. And don't decide to not review just to see what I do. That's just mean.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Alice: This officially has more popularity than my other fic.

Tsuna: You're still hung up on that? It's only four more.

Alice: *glares* The other one has only five reviews and 16 chapters. The chapters are three times the reviews. As for this, the reviews are four times the chapters. That's the complete opposite!

Tsuna: I think I'm going to have nightmares again.

Alice: *suddenly cheerful* We have more fics to review! More torture for Tsuna!

Tsuna: *pales* HIII!

* * *

**Parental Guardians!**

**By: **

**Suggested by: **

**Summary: **Tsuna turns into a 5-yr-old child thanks to Lambo's malfunctioned bazooka! Now, it's up to Tsuna's family to guard the little, cute, precious child and take care of him! Used to be known as IYOUSHI... I changed penname :D R&R!

* * *

Tsuna: I get turned into a child?

Alice: You're so cute as a five-year-old. But wait, if you're 14, and you get hit by the 10-Year-Bazooka, wouldn't you be 4? I'm blaming whoever didn't make your age clear enough.

Tsuna: Since it's malfunctioning, why don't we just say it went nine years back?

Alice: Wow, you can actually be smart sometimes. And now we get the younger Tsuna over here. We'll call him Tsu-kun to differentiate. Gokudera!

Gokudera: *comes over with Tsu-kun who is holding Bani-pyon (a bunny plushie) and hiding behind him*

Alice: How pitiful. Your younger self is afraid of you. By the way, Gokudera, when did you get Bani-pyon? I thought it was left at Tsuna's house.

Gokudera: That yellow fluff ball carried it over here.

Tsu-kun: *yells* It's name is Hibird, not fluffball! *quickly covers mouth* Haya-nii, can Tsu-kun go back now? Tsu-kun is scared.

Tsuna: Alice, why did you invite him, er... me, er... Tsu-kun?

Alice: Another whim of mine, Get used to it. But Iemitsu threatened you. And he's supposed to have Hyper Intuition. He gets beat by woman's intuition.

Tsuna: He doesn't have Hyper Intuition in your fic either!

Tsu-kun: *whimpers*

Alice: Look what you did. And besides, it's only in my head! It's not typed out yet.

Yamamoto: *appears* Maa, maa. You're scaring him.

Tsuna: Gokudera, could you tell him we're not bad people?

Gokudera: Whatever you say, Jyuudaime! Now, J-Tsuna, these people are friends of mine. There's nothing to be scared of. *thinks* Except for that Aho-ushi.

Alice: He's right. I'm Alice, and this *points at Tsuna* is Yoshi. Yoshi, don't scare the poor kid.

Tsuna: I'm stuck with a fake name. Hi, Tsu-kun!

Tsu-kun: *comes out from behind Gokudera* Yo-nii, Al-nee?

Alice: How cute! *squeals* Oh, and Yoshi, how did you think of it? We really need to get going.

Tsuna: For some reason, I can't see Hibari getting beat up and Yamamoto not having friends.

Alice: I can't see you giving good advice or not falling unconscious when a brat and a branch falls down on you.

Gokudera: Apologize to Jyuudaime! That was the best advice I've ever heard!

Alice: That was the only advice you've ever heard.

Gokudera: What was that?

Tsu-kun: Are Haya-nii and Al-nee fighting? *asking Yamamoto*

Yamamoto: Nope. Their just having a lovers' quarrel.

Alice and Gokudera: WE ARE NOT LOVERS!

Tsuna: I think we should quit before things get worse. Let's go, Tsu-kun.

**After they left, explosions and gunshots could be heard.**

* * *

**My Only Guardian Angel**

**By: 7227li**

**Suggested by: Too Lazy to Log In**

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old Vongola Angel kicked out of Heaven by his tutor Reborn, who sent him to fulfill a mission assigned by the ninth Vongola which is: To become Yamamoto Takeshi's guardian angel!

* * *

And the stage has been covered by an illusion to cover up the parts that could not be repaired in time. Wait, why am I telling you this.

Alice: Well, we get another fic where Tsuna is called an angel. I wish we could get Yuni back here but we're only allowed to have one time travel per chapter.

Tsuna: What about Fran? He was here with Yuni.

Alice: That was an illusion of mine. Pretty realistic, don't you think?

Tsuna: I forgot you had mist flames.

Alice: Well let's hope you didn't forget that Yamamoto is on his way here after the baseball game. We have ten minutes before we ask his opinion. **Note: Between sessions are hour long breaks. In that time, Yamamoto went to a game while we have to take care of this. Gokudera is somewhere with Tsu-kun.**

Tsuna: You even brought Yamamoto? He should rest!

Alice: Hm. He's the one who volunteered. I couldn't stop him.

Tsuna: What's weird is that in two fics we get a friendless Yamamoto for the same reason. Should we call these coincidences?

Alice: Maybe we have a conspiracy on our hands. But I doubt someone who's too lazy to log in would plan something like that so it's out of the question.

Tsuna: I feel sorry for that guy. Wait a minute, would someone as lazy as him ask the author for permission?

Alice: *gasp* So that means we do have a conspiracy. Or the author could be himself or his friend.

Tsuna: Doubt.

Alice: *nods* Hey, since when have you been the voice of reason anyway?

Tsuna: Since Reborn came.

Alice: And here I thought one voice of reason would be enough.

Tsuna: Hey, what's that's supposed to mean?

Alice: It means that you are an annoying little brat!

Tsuna: You are one crazy author to insult a character.

Alice: You are one crazy mafia boss.

Tsuna: For the last time, I am not going to be a mafia boss!

Alice: You will in the future. Who else met with Irie to make you go to the future? *looks at watch* Yamamoto's late. Tsuna, say your last words because we're going on to the next one.

Tsuna: Eh? Well, at least it's not mafia and something angelic.

Alice: If you haven't noticed, this is about angels and demons.

Tsuna: Eh?

Alice: *face palm* Here comes the Dame-Tsuna response.

* * *

**Due Cieli**

**By: Sapphire09**

**Suggested by: Sapphire09**

**Summary: **A terrible accident happened to Tsuna, an accident he would never forget for the rest of his life as it carved an eternal reminder on him. The accident itself left him to stray in a small, remote town far from home. How could he cope with this?

* * *

Alice: I'm guessing this whole thing is after the Shimon/Simon Arc. And because Yamamoto was late last time, he gets to be here. And we have been informed that Gokudera has now just bought Tsu-kun ice cream. He's better with kids than I thought.

Tsuna: I don't like this.

Yamamoto: It can't be that bad. It's worse than us not knowing what happened.

Alice: And now you're on a wild goose chase. Tsuna's stuck to a wheelchair. Gokudera is worrying so much his hair is going to fall out.

Tsuna: You forgot that I'm half blind.

Yamamoto: And Byakuran's is back.

Alice: Right. We get the marshmallow maniac back.

Byakuran: Who's a marshmallow maniac?

Tsuna: B-Byakuran? Why are you here? There's only one time travel per chapter!

Byakuran: *starts eating from a bag of marshmallows* Well, that's mean. I help Takeshi-kun recover and save his backstabber, didn't I? Also, I consider the past as another parallel world so I can just move freely.

Alice: You just revealed that to people who don't even read the manga! And if you want to call anyone a backstabber, get Daemon over here!

**Sand swirls and reveals the illusionist.**

Daemon: Nufufufu. Who's the backstabber?

Alice: *rubs her temples* Why can't this guy get buried in a coffin? Spades may be my favorite card suit, but not my favorite illusionist.

Tsuna: Can we just have half of you leave since this is crowded?

Yamamoto: I'll leave since I was already here a few hours ago. *leaves*

Tsuna: No! You've left me alone with the mad people!

Alice: I think Tsuna's going to have more nightmares again. Wait. Does this mean you consider me as mad?

Byakuran: Tsunayoshi-kun, do you want some marshmallows. Maybe some sweets will calm you down. *offers a handful of marshmallows*

Alice: You're going to make him go paranoid. He already has enough to deal with after losing four things.

Tsuna: Four?

Alice: I'm counting your friends, not that they're dead or anything. Well, you are learning how to play the violin. I prefer the clarinet though, not because it is M.M.'s weapon.

Daemon: It's bias towards the instrument you play. Not that you're any good at it.

Tsuna: Daemon, can you please not provoke the author? She's going to kill you in the rewritten version of Shadows and Reflections.

Daemon: *ignoring* What kind of title is that, anyways?

Alice: Shadows and reflections are copies. We have a twin who is best described as a copy. Now then, I would really like to get Mukuro over here so he can beat you up for controlling Chrome, but lucky for you, he's locked up right now and Chrome isn't here.

Tsuna: I think we're not getting a review.

Byakuran: *eats marshmallow* Well, I've heard that Al-chan is getting rid of the skit in her profile. Thank goodness. I don't want a photo album with just one pathetic photo of me getting ready to be hit with Tsunayoshi-kun's X-Burner.

Daemon: Well, I'm leaving now. Say hi to Chrome for me! *gets surrounded by sand an disappears*

Tsuna: Alice-san, should we move on?

Alice: Yeah. Byakuran, go bother Shoichi if you're staying here. Otherwise, leave.

* * *

**Hitoribocchi no sadame**

**By: TheBest0justjokingxD**

**Suggested by: mukuhibafan**

**Summary: **... song fic about Hibari and my OC named Joyce. it shares some story with my ff called: in a crazy world you made me fall in love. it's kinda angsty, it's a two shot, the second chappy will be released when I find the proper song for it .

* * *

Alice: Our first songfic. I listened to the song while reading this. And since this is Hibari's song so we'll have him as a guest again.

Tsuna: EH? But won't he bite the author to death again? We can't.

Hibari: Herbivore, do you want to be bitten to death? *tonfas ready*

Tsuna: HIIEE! No I don't!

Alice: Well, at least I'm sure we don't have a conspiracy on our hands. Oh, and Hibari, we don't want to give Tsuna more nightmares.

Hibari: Hn.

Tsuna: *sweat drops* I can't tell if he's listening to you or not.

Alice: Let's get on with the review, shall we?

Tsuna: Let's hope we don't get a repeat of the few other times.

Alice: *ignoring* So, Hibari, how did you like this?

Lussuria: Why doesn't anyone ask me? (And of course, you can only hear him since he's the cameraman. Thank goodness.)

Everyone else: *ignoring*

Hibari: I'd rather not comment.

Alice: Is it because you admit that you like Joyce? How sweet. Why don't you just sing the song while you're at it?

Hibari: *biting Alice to death while Alice attempts to use Tsuna as a shield*

**Attempt failed. Attempt 2: Conjuring a real illusion of Mukuro. He takes Alice and carries her bridal style backstage.**

Tsuna: I think this means I have to continue this by myself. Alright Lussuria, you have permission to drop the camera!

Lussuria: Yay!

**So now you are staring at the ground because the camera is on the floor and we were too cheap to buy a stand for it. Good luck listening!**

1?: I wonder if Alice-san is a fan of Mukuro.

2?: Oh, that isn't true. She likes Alaude more.

3?: I don't care. I'm leaving if there's no need for me to stay.

4?: Hibari-san? You aren't planning to bite any authors to death soon, are you?

5?: Who knows?

6?: Aw! He left. We should leave too.

**The camera has now been picked up. You are able to see the stage before it is turned off. Boo-hoo. ;_;**

**

* * *

**

**And now for a quiz! Which ? was who? Here's the form if you want it.**

Tsuna:

Lussuria:

Hibari:

**Anyone who guesses right gets to steal some marshmallows from Byakuran! But you can just think of the answers in your head. You don't actually have to fill out the form on paper.  
**

**

* * *

Bits 'n' Pieces**

**By: Almost Home**

**Suggested by: Almost Home**

**Summary: **Jia is at war with her memories of her deceased brother while she clings tight to her living one, Takeshi. However, when the Varia comes to town, she is forced to choose between the only two people that can chase her nightmares away.

* * *

Alice: Well that was unexpected.

Tsuna: What was?

Alice: Mukuro carrying me away. I was planning on having him distract Hibari, but no~. He just had to annoy me as much as he possibly could. Even as an illusion, he never fails to annoy me. He's lucky I didn't try to shoot him.

Tsuna: Can we get back on subject now? I'm guessing Yamamoto is the guest this time.

Alice: *brightens up* Yes, he is. Boy, he's making a lot of appearances lately!

Yamamoto: Yo!

Alice: And now we actually have a list of questions to make a review. *takes out a piece of paper and looks at it* So, how do you like your siblings, Yamamoto?

Yamamoto: Hmm, I guess they can be a bit funny! *laughs*

Tsuna: I think Jia is scary.

Alice: *muttersFishymutter* So then, according to the poll put in the author's profile, who do you want Jia to be with? Bel of Fran?

Tsuna: Bad things will happen when you put an OC together with the Varia. Or Hibari. Or anyone.

Yamamoto: I think she would be better off with... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Alice: Spit it out already!

Yamamoto: ...I don't know.

Alice: *face palm* Yamamoto, next time, if you don't know, just say so.

Tsuna: I think we should make those dream catchers after this.

Alice: Why? To block out the bad dreams. Those don't work for me. I still had a nightmare about a vampire and two mummies.

Tsuna: HIIEE! No need to go into details!

Yamamoto: Tsuna, just think of it as the mafia game and you'll be fine.

Tsuna: Yamamoto, for the last time, it is not a game!

Alice: Don't listen to him. He's just paranoid. After all, he thinks those toys are real.

Tsuna: Don't encourage him!

Yamamoto: Ahaha. You're amusing, Tsuna.

* * *

**And that ends is it that each ttime, Tsuna ends up getting nightmares from this? Hmm.  
**

**And to tsukikage: Tsuna will review those two stories in the next chapter.**

**Tsuna: EH!  
**

**And for those of you who were reading my other fic, it is being revised.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice: Here comes another busy day.

Tsuna: How much is it this time?

Alice: Hmm. Probably more than last weeks'.

Tsuna; *slumps* **You can practically see the dark clouds over his head. ** More chances for nightmares.

Alice: I think you've become nightmare-phobic. Well, things shouldn't be that bad this time. After all, the first story is a wedding.

Tsuna: I still have a bad feeling.

* * *

**The Mother of All Weddings**

**By: Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada**

**Suggested by: tsukikage**

**Summary: **It's a quadruple wedding, people! But for this wedding, its not so much romance, but a surprise comeback at the end...? Eheheheh I suck at summaries don't I...?

* * *

Alice: Oh, that was a surprise. So, who wants a guest to appear?

Tsuna: I'd rather not. Whenever we get a guest over here, we barely review a thing.

Alice: *pouts* Fine then. So, how was the wedding? Nerve wracking? Or maybe embarrassing?

Tsuna: *blushing*

Alice: Ah, so it's both. Thanks for the feedback. How about the other couples?

Reborn: *appears* 'The couples were what you would see on most non-yaoi fics. But I was kind of expecting Chrome with Hibari or Mukuro,' so he thinks.

Tsuna: Reborn! When did you get here? I thought we weren't having any guests this time. And stop reading other people's minds!

Reborn: *smirks* Who said I'm a guest? I forced my way in here. Right now, the guards are having a good night's sleep.

Alice: Reborn, those were Disciplinary members. I got rid of that regent hairstyle so they'd be a bit more casual looking. Now Hibari is going to attempt biting me to death again.

Reborn: Don't worry. It's not like I killed them or anything. Just broke a few bones, that's it.

Tsuna: Reborn!

Alice; Tsuna, you overreact to every little thing. It's not like any of the explosions we deal with are harmful and the dying-will bullet kills you.

Reborn: Oi, you're getting off track. This is worse than Haru's...

Haru: Haru's Haru Haru Interview Dangerous!

Tsuna: Haru, why are you here, too?

Haru: Haru is not allowed? Haru wants to run the reviews!

Alice: Fine. You can run this joint next week along with Tsuna as the reviewer as usual. I'll be taking a break.

Haru: No. I want to review. Tsuna will be the co-host. Reborn-chan will be the cameraman.

Lussuria: Does that mean I'll be out of a job?

Alice: Don't worry. It's only for one day, hopefully.

Haru: Yay! Haru will leave now so you can finish everything else. *Poofs*

Alice: Tsuna, any finishing words?

Tsuna: I think I won't have any nightmares this time! Oh, and it was quite good.

Alice: And Gokudera still won't see any real zombies.

* * *

**Tribute to Uni Into Sorrow**

**By: Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada**

**Suggested by: tsukikage**

**Summary: **This is my first time writing a story here ... So please be kind in your reviews desu! I'ts just a sort of GammaxUni story...

* * *

Alice: It's so short, only 745 words.

Tsuna: But it was a bit sad.

Alice: They say it's GammaxUni but do they mention Gamma besides in Uni's thoughts, which was only once? No. They leave it at the time where the barrier only has a little crack. No continuation whatsoever about Gamma jumping through there and helping her. You would think a second chapter would be made.

Tsuna: It says to be kind in the reviews, you know.

Alice: This was posted more than two months ago and there are no reviews. I think It's safe to assume the other potential reviewers were just too nice.

Tsuna: That is way too mean. Can't you try to say things bit nicer?

Alice: I'm too blunt when I don't need it, but I'm not when I do.

Tsuna: Why couldn't this author be a bit less violent?

Alice: Speaking of violent, I'm well known for making the boys scared of me.

Tsuna: I think I can see that very clearly.

Alice: And let's get back on track. At least her other stories were good. Just make this one a bit longer and it'll be fine. The only thing that pisses me off is the fact that you stopped just when it was getting to the good part.

Tsuna: Um, aren't I supposed to review this and not you?

Alice: True. So, what are you're thoughts?

Tsuna: I'm not that mad. It's good, but it could be longer.

Alice: Same as me then. And on to the next one!

* * *

**Switch, ver Tsuna**

**By: Imitation Angel**

**Suggested by: Imitation Angel**

**Summary: **2718&1827/8059/4851/RL/other pairings coming soon. Tsuna's 17 years old now, but that doesn't mean more than a select few knows his other nature.

* * *

Alice: Let's just make this very short without getting offtrack. What the hell is with this and yaoi?

Tsuna: Alice-san, language.

Alice: So anyway, in case anyone does not know what the numbers mean:

**2718- TsunaxHibari**

**8059- YamamotoxGokudera**

**4851- SpannerxShouichi**

**RL- RebornxLambo **

Alice: So then, we get Hibari over here again.

Tsuna: Again?

Hibari: You have a problem with me being here, herbivore?

Tsuna: N-n-no.

Alice: So, how was the ferris wheel ride?

**And now they both blush. I never thought Hibari was even capable of blushing.**

Alice: That tells me all I need to know. Now on to the next question! What are your reactions about Reborn?

Tsuna: I have no idea how the curse gets broken.

Hibari: He's stronger now.

Alice: What about Gokudera and Yamamoto?

Hibari: Those herbivores were always screaming about it, so it was obvious.

Tsuna: Eh? What herbivores? I think it's weird since Gokudera hates Yamamoto.

Alice: *sigh* You really need to pay more attention to the fanfiction.

Hibari: If that's all, I'm leaving. *walks away*

Tsuna: ...? *confused*

* * *

**Untouchable**

**By: Hiki-chan**

**Suggested by: Too Lazy to Log Out**

**Summary: **CHAPTER 7 UP! The one thing Tsuna learnt was to never underestimate the power of his jealous guardians. On the other hand, Tsuna wished his other self would stop being an ass and make them jealous. The fight is on! !2727 versus Guardians27!

* * *

Alice: And Tsunayoshi is coming over here. I had Reborn give me the bullet. *takes out a bullet from pocket and puts it into the gun*

Tsuna: Eh? Wait!

Alice: *shoots* Well, this should be fun.

Tsunayoshi: Finally out! It get so lonely in Tsuna's head.

Alice: Now then, what to ask?

Lussuria: Tsuna, do you like Tsunayoshi more than a friend?

Tsuna: *blushing* Lussuria! Don't just put that so bluntly!

Tsunayoshi: Why not? It's not like you'll reject me, right? *puts his arms around Tsuna*

Alice: Wow. Tsuna, you're getting red again. I wonder what'll happen if we get Kyoko over here? Hmm.

Tsuna: Alice-san, help me!

Tsunayoshi: *kisses Tsuna* Why? Don't you like me?

Alice: This is interesting. *takes a picture* But, break it up, you lovebirds! we still have to review this.

Tsunayoshi: *pouts* Fine. But when the break comes on, I'm having Tsuna all to myself.

Alice: Uh-huh. And that's when you have to avoid Gokudera's plan to get rid of you. Oh, you know what?

Tsuna: You got the wrong story?

Alice: The reviewer wanted Tsu-kun. Oh well.

Tsunayoshi: I wanted to see Tsuna when he was younger though.

Alice: Then you wouldn't be able to come here. Anyway, why did you give Tsuna a hickey?

Tsunayoshi: He is mine, after all.

Tsuna: Tsunayoshi!

Alice: And the stalkerish Reborn?

Tsunayoshi: Too intruding.

Tsuna: I'm never going to hear the end of it from him.

Alice: And have you two taken a bath together yet?

Tsuna: *blushing, again* EH? Alice-san!

Alice: What? It's not like I'm asking if you two are going to have children.

Tsunayoshi: No we have not taken a bath together Maybe when I can stay here for 24 hours, we will. *hugging Tsuna from behind*

Tsuna: Tsunayoshi, get off m- *gets cut off by another kiss on the lips*

Alice: And I think we should quit right there so these two can have some privacy.

* * *

**The Forgotten Guardians**

**By: The Pocketwatch Ripper**

**Suggested by: The Pocketwatch Ripper**

**Summary: **"Rosso Acerbus,Sadao" your are not supposed to be guardians you were never supposed to be involved your are ... forgotten. Read & Reveiw please

* * *

Alice: And I think this is the right one. Correct me if I'm wrong. And Tsunayoshi is still here. 12 hours have not passed yet.

Tsuna: Shira, get this guy off me!

**Tsunayoshi is sitting on Tsuna, who is laying down flat on his stomach because of this. **

Tsunayoshi: I refuse to move. I'll be staying here until I have to go.

Alice: And we're just going to have the both of you review this. What do you think of Rosso?

Tsunayoshi: He's pitiful, getting hit by darts twice. Such a guy is not qualified to protect my Tsuna.

Alice: Getting a little possessive there, are we?

Tsunayoshi: I won't deny it.

Alice: Bummer. I was hoping you would.

Tsuna: Ano...

Alice: So, Tsuna and not Tsunayoshi, what are your thoughts?

Tsuna: I think everyone else is barely mentioned.

Alice: I think it's kind of funny that the author mopes around because he doesn't get much reviews.

Tsunayoshi: Why are you talking about the author?

Alice: I don't know. I was just bored and trying to fill up some space.

Lussuria: Then include me!

Alice: I am! Why else do you think you're the cameraman?

Tsunayoshi: Because he wouldn't stop whining about it if you wouldn't give him a job.

Alice: I hate it when you're right. Ah, but what about Rosso's past?

Tsunayoshi: Isn't it kind of the same as Tsuna's in your fanfic?

Alice: True. Being used for human experiments seems to be popular these days. Even though I killed some, all of the Estraneo.

Tsuna: Can we get back on the subject?

Tsunayoshi: He's right.

Alice: Fine. How do you like the extras?

Tsunayoshi: I agree to whatever Tsuna will say.

Tsuna: You're a spoiled brat.

Tsunayoshi: *shifts his weight so that there is more pressure on Tsuna's poor back*

*crack*

Tsuna: Ow! That just cracked. You heard that right? It just cracked.

Alice: Just review.

Tsuna: Over-abusive author.

Alice: *point's gun at his head*

Tsuna: HIIEE! Great. Everything was great but a bit confusing. Now stop!

**They all stop hurting him. Although, Tsunayoshi is still sitting on his back.

* * *

**

**Assasins Attack**

**By: bukalay**

**Suggested by: Takeshi be killed **(Alright, that is just mean!)

**Summary: **Assassins Attack Tsuna, AT SCHOOL how will the Namichuu students react? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR! COMPLETED! subject for editing

* * *

Alice: Great ending. *sarcastic*

Tsuna: How is that great? Oh wait, you were being sarcastic.

Alice: No duh, Sherlock.

Tsuna: Who's Sherlock?

Tsunayoshi: He's a fictional detective in England created by Conan Doyle.

Tsuna: Wow. You know a lot.

Alice: Of course he does. He's way better than you.

Tsunayoshi: Oi, don't insult Tsuna.

Alice: I can do whatever I want, except send you back. Now, comments?

Lussuria: What the heck is with the grammar!

Alice and Tsunayoshi: *sweat drop* Be quiet!

Alice: At least it's better than The Concrete Angel.

Tsunayoshi: But they both have the same ending.

Tsuna: I hate these kinds of endings.

Alice: Back to the comments or I'm calling Byakuran over here.

Tsunayoshi: He already made an appearance in this fic we're reviewing right now.

Alice: And Tsuna killed him again. We know.

Tsuna: I killed the same person twice. I don't believe it.

Tsunayoshi: Just get back to the comments.

Tsuna: Hai. Um, a bully has a dream...

Tsunayoshi: That's what I made him think.

Tsuna: Oh right.

Alice: *sigh* How are we going to deal with the next two fics?

Tsuna: HIIEE! There's still two more?

Alice: Yes there is! Now say your last words before we move on!

Tsuna: ItwasveryinterestingbutI'mworriedaboutthesequel!

Tsunayoshi: You said that way too fast.

Alice: Moving on...

* * *

**Reborn's Rape Protection Program**

**By: ReaperofDarkness**

**Suggested by: Too Mad To Log In **(Okay is this still the guy who was too lazy to log in and too lazy to log out when he logged in?)

**Summary: **"Don't look down at the ground or creeps will think they can jump you. Also, if someone offers you candy and you don't know them, don't take it. And don't look so rapable and ukeish all the time, Dame-Tsuna," OOC, semi-crack...?

* * *

Alice: What in the world?

Tsunayoshi: Somebody get that annoying Arcobaleno over here. How dare he kidnap Tsuna!

Tsuna: Ano...

Alice: Although, on the subject of raping, I think I can see Tsunayoshi raping Tsuna.

Tsuayoshi: What?

Alice: You're the one who gave the guy a hickey! Don't say you're innocent as him.

Tsunayoshi: Why you!

Tsuna: No fighting!

Alice: Fine. Tsuna, how did you like being almost raped.

Tsuna: I didn't like it at all. I'm going to have nightmares again.

Tsunayoshi: And the habit hasn't been broken yet. I am this close to killing that author for doing such things to Tsuna.

Alice: We don't need anymore casualties, especially by someone who is not Hibari!

Tsuna: I'm surprised this still hasn't been discontinued.

Alice: On to the next question. What do you think about Reborn's lectures?

Tsunayoshi: He doesn't need it. If someone tries to rape of kidnap Tsuna, I will personally kill him.

Tsuna: No killing!

Tsunayoshi: Fine. Then I'll torture him!

Alice: Go ahead!

Tsuna: No!

Alice: *pouts* Party pooper. I was even about to ask Gokudera to help.

Tsunayoshi: That guy hates me, you know.

Alice: But since you have the same goal, it'll be a temporary truce.

Tsuna: What's with this?

Tsunayoshi: A plan to murder the author.

Alice: No casualties to the authors!

Tsuna: Can we just get on with this?

Alice: TSUNA'S OUTFIT!

Tsunayoshi and Tsuna: *blushing*

Or in Tsunayoshi's case: *blushes and nosebleeds and silently thinks _cute_*

Alice: And on to the next one!

* * *

**The Sky's Descent First Arc: Annunciation**

**By: prinnydood25**

**Suggested by: prinnydood25**

**Summary: **Aria isn't the original Sky Arcobaleno so the pacifier is looking for a new host. Set a year after Shimon/Inheritance Arc. NOTE: ON HIATUS! WHY? READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!

* * *

Alice: Finally, our last one! Let's hope prinny gets better.

Tsunayoshi: Since when was this a get-well fic?

Alice: Since when have you never been annoying. Oh right! NEVER.

Tsuna: I'm guessing Aria is coming.

Alice: Correct! How fun!

Aria: Hello. This is my first time here. By the way, why are there two Tsunayoshi-kuns?

Alice: Oh that's because of a previous review. The effects have yet to fade. The one we know is Tsuna, and the other is Tsunayoshi, his Hyper Dying-will self.

Tsunayoshi: Just get on with it.

Alice: What do you think of the first two chapters?

Tsuna: Too many OCs.

Tsunayoshi: They're too similar to the idiots.

Aria: Idiots?

Tsunayoshi: Tsuna's guardians.

Alice: Tsunayoshi, don't call them idiots. You're insulting Tsuna, who is friends with the so-called idiots.

Tsunayoshi: Sorry, Tsuna.

Tsuna: It's okay.

Aria: So Tsunayoshi-kun can only be tamed by Tsuna-kun. That's kind of like Gamma and me.

Alice: So what do you think about it, Aria?

Aria: Well, I'm happy that the Arcobaleno curse can finally be broken, but I'm worried about the pacifiers' new holders.

Tsuna: I'm sure you won't have anything to worry about. Right, Tsunayoshi?

Tsunayoshi: I don't trust those idiot doubles with them at all.

Alice: And you won't like my other fic since I had Tsuna kill ten people.

Tsuna and Tsunayoshi: What? You made me/ Tsuna kill someone? Rewrite that part!

Alice: Your reactions are amazing. I'm not going to change so you can choke on waffles while you read it.

Tsuna: Why waffles?

Alice: I told that to someone else.

Tsunayoshi: Wow. You are mean.

Alice: Anyway, moving on... Who wants to make a profile for the Cloud Mare Ring holder?

Tsuna: Will that be for an enemy or not?

Alice: Depends on prinny, who's sick the last I heard.

Aria: Why not? We'll work together on it. Alice-san, you are in charge of posting it.

Alice: Hai! Wait, you're actually doing this?

* * *

**_**  
**| And this is the answer key to last weeks mystery speaker. (Not that anyone remembers.) |**

**| Tsuna: 1, 4 |**  
**| Lussuria: 2, 6 |**  
**| Hibari: 3, 5 | **  
**|_|**

* * *

**Double Trouble (Revised Shadows and Reflections) Update**

Alice: And I'm all alone here. Readers who do not read Shadows and Reflections can skip this part. This is a little update since I'm not going to be posting on the actually fic. I'm lazy like that.

Alice: So anyway, I'll be posting it in April. As long as something unexpected doesn't come up. Seriously, how can anyone prepare for the unexpected?

Reborn: Just type out your a/n.

Alice: Fine.

* * *

**A/N: Dear Readers, Next week, Haru is taking over. Here's the regular cast:**

**Co-Host: Alice**

**Reviewer: Tsuna**

**Cameraman: Lussuria**

**Here the cast for next week:**

**Co-Host: Tsuna**

**Reviewer: Haru**

**Cameraman: Reborn**

**As for me, I'll be watching from the sidelines. And this is for next week only. After that, everything will be back to normal. So just request the fics you want HARU to review. At least Tsuna will still be here and that Tsunayoshi out.**

**Tsunayoshi: What was that?**

**Alice: You're the most annoying guest we've ever had on here.**

**Tsunayoshi: Who's the one who makes Tsuna have nightmares.**

**Alice: Jet let those twelve hours be over with.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Haru: *wears the same dress in Haru Haru Interview Dangerous* Hi, Everyone. Welcome to Alice's Haru Haru Review Dangerous!

Tsuna: Haru, don't change the title!

Haru: *takes out a piece of paper* Eto, since Alice-san won't be here today, she asked me to tell readers something. One, Tsuna's Thoughts on Fanfiction will now be posted every other Thursday, meaning there will be two weeks in between instead of just one. Two, your requests might not show up. This is because Alice-san now has to ask the authors for permission.

Tsuna: And this was never needed before because...

Haru: A reviewer wanted her to ask for permission. And Three, sorry for anything Tsunayoshi may have said. He's an idiot.

Tsuna: That's a lot of news. And you get longer lines than me!

Haru: That's because Haru is the reviewer.

Reborn: Just get on with it. Dame-Tsuna, if you really are going to be a mafia boss, you must learn to deal with your subordinates being better than you.

Tsuna: For the last time, I'm not going to be a mafia boss!

Lussuria: And give me back my camera!

* * *

**The World's Best Godfather**

**By: Lazy-ass-Ninja**

**Suggested by: stormypeach1396**

**Summary: **Iemetsu laughed, "You wanna be the godfather?" He didn't expect the answer he got from the young hit-man.

* * *

Haru: Hahi! I never would have guessed Reborn-san was Tsuna-san's godfather.

Tsuna: I can't believe it either.

Reborn: It's true. I was your godfather. Which is why you should treat me with respect.

Haru: But you were so cute as a baby. I can see Reborn-san sleeping with you.

Tsuna: Oh no! There's no way He could even touch me without causing pain.

Reborn: You doubt me, Dame-Tsuna. Remember, I had to take care of most of the Varia when they were babies, too.

Tsuna: That's more believable. You using your Spartan methods to take care of them.

**And at this time, the camera is being set on the Leon tripod while Reborn goes kick Tsuna, sending him flying to the wall.**

Haru: Hahi! Tsuna-san, are you okay?

Tsuna: No I'm not. What was that for, Reborn!

Reborn: That was for insulting the best hitman in the world. And this: *he twisted Tsuna's arm behind his back* is for insulting the strongest Arcobaleno. Now this: *pulls out the picture Nana took when baby Tsuna and Reborn were together* is proof that I am your godfather.

Tsuna: Photoshop. This has to be photoshop. There's no other explanation to this completely out-of-character Reborn.

Haru: Why? That picture is so cute.

Tsuna: It's not cute! Don't you see how cree- *gets kicked again by Reborn.

Haru: Tsuna-san? You should stop picking on Reborn-san.

Tsuna: Didn't you see that? He's the one who kicked me!

Reborn: It's called self-defense.

Tsuna: You're the only one who attacks!

Reborn: That's not true. You attack me verbally. I answer to that physically.

Tsuna: That's twisted logic.

Haru: Ano, isn't Haru supposed to review this?

Reborn: Go on then. *walks back to the camera and relieves Leon from his load*

Haru: So, this was interesting. Say, can I show Kyoko-chan this?

Tsuna: No!

Reborn: Go ahead.

Haru: Hai! And, Tsuna-san, you still have the same face when your sleeping?

Tsuna: How am I supposed to know? It's not like Mom shows me pictures that were taken while I was asleep.

Haru: Maybe she did and you just didn't pay attention. See you-

Tsuna: Wait a moment. I don't get any last words?

Haru: You're not the reviewer this time.

Tsuna: But I'm the co-host meaning that I end this.

Haru: Fine.

Tsuna: So do you have any last words?

Haru: Tsuna-san was so cute when he was young. He's very different from the present you since he isn't tainting innocent babies' minds.

Tsuna: *sigh* Didn't we already clear that up? Bye!

Haru: See you again, desu~

* * *

**Make My Whole World Just Explode**

**By: Zeraphie**

**Suggested by: totalamuto**

**Summary: **AU. Bullies? Check. Mother who was getting remarried? Check. Older brother who hated his guts? ...check. Tsuna had to move in with a half-brother he hasn't seen in eleven years. But Giotto breaking his heart should be the least of his worries. G27 incest.

* * *

Haru: And Alice-san told me to bring Giotto over here.

Tsuna: There go the time travels.

Haru: According to her, it's just the will of the ring.

Giotto: This way, if we can still use the time travel.

Tsuna: When did you get out?

Giotto: Just now. Now, this brother thing is really popular.

Tsuna: *mutter* And weird first appearances like that are popular. *mutter*

Giotto: I'm sorry, what was that?

Tsuna: *swallows some pills and goes into HDWM* Nothing at all. Just that two people having *** when they first show up seems to be really popular right now. Like Reborn and Lambo in Switch, ver Tsuna.

Giotto: Hey, you don't know for sure. They didn't come right out and say it.

Haru: Tsuna-san, would you mind asking some questions?

Tsuna: Fine. One, do you like this idea?

Haru: It's very good.

Giotto: Two, do you think our whole family is odd?

Tsuna: I'm the one asking the questions, here. You, as the guest answer them. Learn that because you are staying here for a long time.

Haru: Tsuna-san really does have a crazy family.

Tsuna: And what do you think about the gayness?

Haru: *pout* I don't like it! Tsuna-san will become my husband!

Tsuna: Something I would rather not have happen.

Haru: *cries* I knew it. *sniffle* Tsuna-san is in love with Giotto-san.

Tsuna: There are way more pairings than that, you know?

Giotto: Anyways, which of the gay couples did you least expect?

Tsuna: I thought I said I'm the one asking the questions. You answer that one!

Giotto: I say Zakuro and Kikyo.

Haru: I agree!

Tsuna: *now out of HDWM* Um, Giotto-san, do you have anything you want to add?

Giotto: I thought I wasn't allowed to ask any questions?

Tsuna: Really?

Giotto: *sigh* Never mind. So, Haru, would you mind falling in love with me?

Haru: HAHI!

Tsuna: Giotto!

Giotto: I was just joking.

Tsuna: We're moving on!

* * *

**My Beloved**

**By: SilentSnowDreamer**

**Suggested by: TheBest0justjokingxD**

**Summary: **Because his mom and dad had to go to Italy for work purposes, Tsuna is sent to live with his older brother who is a troublemaking delinquint... or is he? Giotto x Tsuna or G27, slight 1827, AU, yaoi, incest, lemony goodness :3 you know the drill.

* * *

Tsuna: And Giotto is still here.

Giotto: You sound disappointed. Do you not like me?

Tsuna: Nope. It's just that me and you are brothers and you hate me again.

Giotto: Kind of cliche.

Haru: Hai! Review starts now!

Tsuna: And why do I have to ask the questions?

Giotto: You're not the reviewer this time.

Tsuna: Um, what do you think of Ricardo?

**Bad idea, Tsuna.**

Giotto: puts on his gloves and lights his dying-will flames, looking ready to kill* I'll kill him. **We already know that.**

Haru: *Puts on Namahage costume and grips a real knife* I agree. How dare he try to rape Tsuna-san!

Tsuna: Oi~. Show some restraint. It's not like he's going to actually appear- Mukuro?

Mukuro: Kufufu. Are you sure about that, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna: Oh God, no. Please tell me you're not planning what I think your planning.

Mukuro: Kufufu. *creates a realistic illusion of Ricardo*

Tsuna: MUKURO!

**And we are not going into details. *shudders*Anyway, we are also skipping the part where the clean up begins. That is worse, since the whole cast joins in. And by whole, I mean Varia, Millefiore, Kokuyo, all the scary stuff. And after the big how-many-hours? time skip, the floors have no more blood, Ricardo's internals organs aren't hanging on a nail, Mukuro has been locked up, everyone has been shooed away, and the normal cast is back out.  
**

Tsuna: This really needs to get discontinued.

Giotto: Why? It's perfectly fine.

Haru: That's right!

Tsuna: That's the very reason. And we still have Giotto for three more sessions. I'm going to have nightmares.

**Yes, Tsuna, you are. The readers won't since they didn't have to see. And Reborn just had to mail me the video of the time skip. How do you think I feel? Well, I did get to yell at Mukuro for provoking Hibari and destroying the wall, which is fixed now.  
**

Tsuna: And now for the less painful questions. What do you think about Ivan?

Haru: Is he a cat or a human?

Giotto: Cat. And he does seem older, doesn't he?

Haru: Hai, desu. I thought he was at least twenty.

Tsuna: You were off by three years. And Haru, do you want the author to include you?

Haru: Hai! I don't care if it's just one paragraph, but I want to show up! *cries*

Giotto: Look at what you did. You made her cry. Now, calm her down like a good little brother of mine.

Tsuna: Um, Haru, sorry. I'll treat you to make to make it up to you.

Haru: Really?

Tsuna: Really.

Haru: *smiles* Yay! I get cake!

Tsuna: Why do I get the feeling that I just got deceived?

Reborn: That's because you were. Now ask more questions!

Tsuna: Hie! Giotto, you think of something!

Giotto: I can't ask anything.

Tsuna: You picked a nice time to be obedient. Haru, we're wrapping up. Do you have anything else to say?

Haru: See you again, desu~

* * *

**To Reach Across Time**

**By: Kitsune Freak**

**Suggested by: Syrlai (anonymous)  
**

**Summary: **Tsuna & his Guardians suddenly find themselves thrust in the past to fight the same enemy as the Vongola Primo. Now not only will they have to worry about getting back home, but also avoiding death at the hands of the suspicious 1st Generation Guardians.

* * *

Tsuna: And here come the much awaited time travels. And for once, it doesn't involve the 10-year-bazooka or a time machine.

Haru: Haru doesn't appear in this one either! Why are Chrome and Bianchi the only ones here?

**Speaking of Chrome, could someone tell me when it was established that she calls Hibari "Cloud Man"? I see that a lot in the fanfics. Just curious.**

Tsuna: And here are some questions. Wait, did you just say Chrome's name right?

Haru: What do you mean?

Tsuna: Well, in Haru Haru Interview Dangerous, you kept mispronouncing it until Reborn showed you _that_ picture.

Haru: What picture?

Tsuna: *sigh* Never mind. *looks around* Where's Giotto?

Haru: I don't know. Reborn-san, do you know?

Reborn: He'll be joining us before this session ends. Just go on.

Tsuna: Hai. Haru, any comments?

Haru: It was very good.

Tsuna: Anything other than that?

Haru: Will Lambo-chan meet up with you alive?

Tsuna: Now your just talking about things that are depressing. I was trying to avoid that fact. What will happen if Daemon kills him?

Giotto: There are a lot of things to expect, now aren't there?

Tsuna: Where have you been all this time?

Giotto: Well, the thing is -

Mukuro: Kufufu. He let me out.

Tsuna: Mukuro? How did you get Primo to release you? I thought... don't tell me... *trails off*

Haru: Didn't Reborn-chan have the key?

Tsuna: *face palms* I should have known that was a bad idea. See? You're even smirking!

Reborn: I'm surprised that the great Primo fell for it.

Giotto: Well, it really is bad when your Hyper Intuition doesn't work and the guy pretends to be Cozart.

Mukuro: So that is how I'll be joining this review.

Haru: Really? I get my cosplay buddy again. Do you want to wear the Eiffel Tower costume I made?

Tsuna: *sweat drop* What kind of costume is that?

Mukuro: *pales* On second thought, never mind. *mist surrounds him and he disappears*

Giotto: I never knew he could be scared of that.

Tsuna: Just wait til you find out what really happened to Cozart. That will probably be a shock.

Giotto: I already know. I was there.

Tsuna: Oh right.

Haru: Tsuna-san, what are you talking about?

Tsuna: N-nothing. Now, who is your favorite guardian?

Haru: G.!

Tsuna: And it's probably because of his uncanny resemblance to Gokudera-kun, isn't it? Giotto, how about you?

Giotto: G. makes a wonderful right-hand man.

Tsuna: I see. Then, um, why do you think Alaude-san doesn't use his handcuffs?

Haru: He lost them!

Giotto: I can't see him doing that. I think he doesn't want to. He is the aloof cloud after all.

Tsuna: That's all the questions I can think of. Anything else you want to add?

Haru: See you again, desu~

Tsuna: Of course.

* * *

**Back in Time**

**By: xxDarkangelx**

**Suggested by: Srylai (anonymous)**

**Summary: **Tsuna and his guardians have been trasported back in time without their knowledege! Primo and his guardians are currently in a tight spot, and they've decided to help them while keeping their identies a secret, but will Primo and his guardians find out?

* * *

Haru: Still no me. Why am I not included?

**Because to most people, you are unimportant or just a pain to write. I think. I don't know what goes on in other people's heads, especially authors. Now that is a bunch of confusing imagination they have.**

Tsuna: You have to ask Alice-san about that. I have a feeling she knows. **I just said it up there. Learn to look up, Dame-Tsuna.**

Giotto: Decimo, you should probably look up. **You tell him Giotto. And I'll stop commenting every line. **

Tsuna: *looks up* When did that get here?

Reborn: Just get on with it, or I'll shoot you! *you can hear his gun click*

Tsuna: HIIEE! Fine, just don't shoot me. What do you think about Xernus?

Haru: Hahi? That dangerous man? I can't believe he has a little sister.

Giotto: Now you're putting him down. You should talk about his good qualities, like... he can keep a secret from his sister.

Tsuna: Yes, I can see that... I just noticed this, but his sister is also called Alice.

Haru: Hahi? *scans for the name Alice in the fanfic* You're right.

Tsuna: Great. Our authoress is the sister of a madman. **And I think I hired an idiot to be the reviewer.**

Giotto: It's just a coincidence. Alice is a popular name. Take Alice in Wonderland, for example. **Exactly where I came up with the name. And did that even exist in your time? ...I really need to stop commenting.**

Tsuna: And why in the world am I in Dying Will instead of Hyper Dying Will?

Giotto: *shrugs* It catches the enemy off guard.

Tsuna: What do you think about the method from present to past?

Haru: Tsuna-san, did you get lost in the mist?

Tsuna: Of course not!

Giotto: It could be one big illusion. There is that mist after all.

Tsuna: You're calling yourself an illusion. Ah, forget it! It's probably never going to be revealed anyway, so what's the point? *pulls on hair*

Giotto: But what happened to Alice, as in the one from the fic?

Haru: I hope she didn't die. It would be very bad.

Giotto: That would probably result in a very mad Xernus.

Tsuna: "Very mad" is a huge understatement. It would be more destructive and traumatizing. Gah! You're making me have more nightmares just from the thought!

Haru: Tsuna-san, do you need a teddy bear?

Reborn: No. If he is to become a mafiia boss, then he has to overcome it.

Tsuna: I'm not going to become a mafia boss!

Giotto: I think you will. You passing all those trials was not a fluke. You'd make a perfect boss.

Tsuna: I give up. Let's just wrap up the Giotto sessions so we can get to the... never mind. I'd rather postpone that.

Reborn: It's not your choice. You either deal with it or I shoot you. *again, his gun clicks*

Tsuna: HIIEE! Haru, get ready to leave! *bolts for the backstage door*

**And, unfortunately for him, Giotto holds him back. Escape Plan: Failed.**

Giotto: Stay here until the girl says you can go.

Haru: See you again, desu~

**And to the authoress, sorry if I crossed the line. I don't know if I did though. Well, next is the fic you suggested, so look forward to it, I hope. And another question. What do you mean by flaming the fanfic?  
**

* * *

**Changes**

**By: PrimoWing**

**Suggested by: xxDarkangelx**

**Summary: **Tsuna leaves for Italy with Reborn and when he comes back, he's not the Tsuna his friends knew. And it seems like he has a small secret which he's not willing to share. Suspicious...

* * *

Tsuna: There are a lot of Is in the HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIs. **Or as I spell them, HIIEE.**

Haru: Yay! I make an appearance. **Yay! We are never going to hear the end of this! And I really need to STOP commenting permanently! Bad Alice!**

Giotto: Good for you.

Tsuna: And on to the questions. How do you like the change?

Haru: Tsuna-san looks much more handsomer.

Giotto: And you switch places with me. What a nice personality switch.

Tsuna: We don't need sarcasm. Especially with Byakuran coming up after you leave.

Giotto: Well then, how do you like being kidnapped by the same famiglia twice?

Tsuna: Well, I'm sure you like it since you are practically as bloodthirsty as Hibari-san.

Haru: Tsuna-san, Giotto is not like him.

Tsuna: *ignoring* And here's a late question answered. Giotto's eyes are orange. Bit late for that though.

Giotto: There's always next time.

Tsuna: And then I actually become a mafia boss. How could my nightmare-filled day get any worse?

Haru: You get kidnapped?

Giotto: I'm pretty sure you were supposed to comfort him.

Haru: But I answered his question.

Giotto: *face palm* Decimo, questions. **Giotto, whatever you do, don't snap. The last thing we need is more blood to clean up. **

Tsuna: Eto, you ask them.

Giotto: How do you like your future Guardians' actions?

Tsuna: I'm pretty sure Haru is the reviewer. I'm not answering.

Giotto: Haru, would you like to marry Decimo?

Haru: ahi? That's a sudden question. *looks at Tsuna* But I will say yes.

Tsuna: No.

Giotto: Pity. We don't have a mutual agreement. **And we are not staying on task. Giotto, ask something reviewy.**

**Giottto: Reviewy. Really?**

**I can't help it if my vocabulary is bad. Now get back to the review!**

Giotto: What do you think of the omake?

Haru: Tsuna-san is scary.

Tsuna: I finally have a legitimate reason to punish them. Wait, is this seriously coming from my mouth?

Giotto: Who knew Decimo had a hatred for his guardians.

**Doors slam open.**

Gokudera: Jyuudaime! I'm very sorry to inconvenience you. Don't send me away!

Yamamoto: Gomen. He was eavesdroping.

Gokudera: It's not eavesdropping, you baseball idiot! It's called supervising Jyuudaime so there will be no bad language.

Tsuna: And, why are you two here? Aren't you supposed to be watching Mukuro so that he won't escape again?

Goukdera and Yamamoto: He escaped.

Tsuna: *groan* Then go find him. I expect him to be back in his room before this is over. If not, I will give you cleaning duty for the blood that is soon to come when Byakuran and Shouichi both come here!

**And the two leave.**

Giotto: I think I can see a somewhat successful future for the Vongola now.

Reborn: I raised him well.

Tsuna: You tried to barbecue me rare.

Haru: See you again, desu~

Everyone else: WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET! **Curtains are falling down, falling down, falling down. Curtains are falling down, my fair famiglia. (I couldn't resist. Think of London Bridge is Falling down.) **OI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?

* * *

**Intermission**

Tsuna: Giannini, careful with the equipment.

Giannini: Don't worry. If my future self can use this, then the present me should be able to.

Tsuna: That's the problem. According to Byakuran, you almost broke it. Which is why we're calling Shouichi to fix this. Or you could get Spanner too, since Shouichi has to review.

Giannini: *tinkers with the time machine* I think I got it!

**Here comes the whirring of the machine. Next thing you know, pink smoke fills the room. **

Byakuran: Tsunayoshi-kun! You called?

Spanner: Vongole, why did you call me as well? Don't you just need Shouichi and him? *points at marshmallow freak*

Tsuna: That's because we need you to change this time machine so it only takes an hour to charge. Waiting a week kills other people.

**And Lambo is sneaking up on Giannini with a purple bazooka in his hands. SHOOT! Again with the pink smoke.**

**And we are just going to end it there.**

**

* * *

My Fiance**

**By: xXxLoveLessVanpirexXx**

**Suggested by: xKisaragi-Raiix**

**Summary: **When Irie Shouichi found out that he is going to marry Byakuran Gesso, his world seemed to break into a thousand pieces... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE 10051Ghost

* * *

Tsuna: And Giotto is gone. He gets replaced by a future technician and what Alice-san calls a marshmallow maniac.

Byakuran: How mean. How am I a marshmallow maniac? *eats some marshmallows*

Shouichi: *holds his stomach* Why couldn't I have just stayed with the time machine with Spanner?

Haru: But we want to use the time machine more.

Tsuna: Anyway, comments?

Haru: Still no me.

Tsuna: Wasn't the appearance in the last one good enough for you?

Haru: It's only a few appearances. What am I, a shadow?

Byakuran: I'd say you are just an outline.

Haru: *goes to the emo corner, which is the corner with spiderwebs.* That's worse.

Tsuna: Haru, don't pay attention to him. **All you have to do is ignore the marshmallow maniac.**

**Byakuran: Who's a marshmallow maniac?**

**Hey, don't join my comment corner! Giotto, I'll allow, but not you. Now be gone with you.  
**

Shouichi: Um, I'd have to say this was weird.

Byakuran: Why, Shou-chan? We're engaged!

Tsuna: Exactly why. Byakuran, is it just me or do you hate Mukuro?

Byakuran: We have an unstable relationship since childhood.

Shouichi: I'd hate to find out what this childhood was like.

Tsuna: You and me both. Now, feelings about the engagement?

Byakuran: Ghost hates it. I'm in love with it. But my love with Shou-chan is a hundred times bigger.

Shouichi: *clutches his stomach* I'd rather be engaged to a less childish person.

Tsuna: Like Ghost?

Shouichi: I don't know. Byakuran-san can be serious sometimes. And maybe slightly intimidating.

Byakuran: So that means Shou-chan accepts me? Yay! Let's get married now!

Tsuna: Before you do that, get Haru out of the corner before she pulls out something lethal.

Byakuran: Like that pocketknife in her hand?

Tsuna: Yes, like the - Wait, what? Tell me that earlier! Haru, don't be rash!

Haru: I'm just an outline? *cries and puts the knife on her wrist*

Tsuna: Byakuran, apologize.

Shouichi: Byakuran-san, stop her!

Byakuran: *sighes* If Shou-chan says so. *walks over to Haru and takes away the knife.* Tsunayoshi-kun and Shou-chan will be sad if you die.

Haru: Really? *gets away from emo corner* Tsuna-san, you really do care about me! **Now, are those flowers and sparkles in the background? Lussuria, I know you were down when you got your job taken away, but managing the background... stick with the cameras.**

Tsuna: And any last words?

Shouichi: I guess I'll be reading the end since it should be finished in the future.

Byakuran: I will too!

Haru: Hahi? Then tell Haru all about it. See you again, desu~

* * *

**Wow this is a bit late. So then, to everyone else who's suggested fics didn't show up, it's mainly because the authors haven't replied. Permission will now be taken from the authors. **

**And this will be updated every two weeks. I barely have anytime to type other chapters for other fics. That's the main reason.**

**And I have read the rewritten part of Tribute to Uni Into Sorrow. Much better. And I commented in the middle way too much. Now a word from Haru.**

**Haru: Welcome to Haru's Haru Haru Interview Dangerous! Today, our guest will be Alice-san!**

**Reborn: *smirks* How does it feel to be interviewed?**

**Alice: I never heard a thing about this. Reborn, this is your doing, isn't it?**

**Reborn: It's punishment for commenting.**

**Haru: Alice-san, why are you called Alice?**

**Alice: Giotto explained it already. It's based on Alice in Wonderland. Now, do you want me to change it or not?**

**Haru: No. It's fine. Who's your favorite KHR character?**

**Alice: Why the heck am I doing this? Alaude. I hate Daemon. My favorite girl is Chrome. Least favorite is Oregano.**

**Reborn: And what inspired you to do this?**

**Alice: Secret. We're going now. I'm not putting up with any of this.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Alice: And now everything is back to normal. If you can say that Lussuria kissing his camera is normal.

Tsuna: Alice-san, did you really have to tell them that?

Alice: *ignoring* The intro is short.

Tsuna: What? We're starting now?

Alice: Yes, we are. Get reviewing!

* * *

**For The Boss**

**By: mayra-the-fox**

**Suggested by: mayra-the-fox**

**Summary: **while walking home Tsuna was attacked, what will his family do to help. includes OC, mild bad language, bullies, talk of suicide, and OOCness. rated T for safety

* * *

Alice: We get a oneshot after a lot of reading last time. Thank goodness.

Tsuna: I get beat up.

Alice: We know. But somebody already avenged you.

Tsuna: Really? By who?

Alice: Don't you read? *takes out the fanfic and gives it to Tsuna* **In this, the fanfics have been printed on paper, not on the computer. **Here. Reread, and then answer your own questions.

Tsuna: EH!

**Twenty minutes later**

Tsuna: Oh. So Gokudera and the others beat them up. I should have known.

Alice: The guy is an idiot. What do you think of the OC?

Tsuna: Um, she seems older.

Alice: If you said that to a woman's face, they'd probably shoot you.

Tsuna: Normal women don't have guns.

Alice: Mafia women do. And since you plan on marrying Kyoko as a mafia boss, you need to be prepared to see her with a gun.

Tsuna: What? First of all, I'm not becoming a mafia boss. Second of all, why would she use a gun?

Alice: She'll be part of the mafia. Or she could use some other weapon.

Tsuna: Can we get back on track?

Alice: Answer the previous question without mentioning her age.

Tsuna: She's seems forceful.

Alice: What do you think of the speech she told the class?

Lussuria: What speech? I want to hear!

Alice: Lussuria, do you want to be fired? There's a certain frog that wants to take your spot. And if you want to know, read the fanfic!

Lussuria: Do you really think I can see anything with these sunglasses on?

Alice: I'm pretty sure that you're part of the Varia and those are not like Aoba Koyo's glasses. You can and will read, whether you like it or not. If you refuse, I'll break those sunglasses so you won't have an excuse.

Lussuria: Okay then. *reads the fanfic*

Alice: So Tsuna, answer the question.

Tsuna: It was gloomy and I don't think it'll stop anything.

Lussuria: I agree! Boss will still call him trash.

Alice: There goes the author's efforts. Next!

* * *

**Sleep Little Boss**

**By: mayra-the-fox**

**Suggested by: mayra-the-fox**

**Summary: **On a night like any other Tsuna was working late again. Yamamoto woke up and has to take drastic messures to get to sleep. Not shonen-ai. Only freinds TYL

* * *

Alice: Alright, do you have a fetish for staying up all night?

Tsuna: No. I sleep in.

Alice: Then you really change in the future. And now you actually marry Kyoko. Good luck with the guns!

Tsuna: She's not going to shoot anyone with any gun!

Alice: You never know. If ten years is enough to change you, then it's enough to change her.

Tsuna: Then we'll give her sleeping pills so she doesn't have to deal with the violence.

Alice: The same sleeping pills that Yamamoto mixes with your water?

Tsuna: That's in the future and I will remember that. It won't work.

Alice: Then your guardians and Reborn will be figuring out others ways to make you sleep. I prefer knocking you unconscious.

Tsuna: Oh no you don't. None of the ideas you come up with are good. Take this fanfic for example.

Alice: Can this even be called a fanfic? I'm calling it a reviewfic.

Tsuna: Don't make up names.

Alice: Any comments?

Tsuna: You're ignoring me.

Alice: You're the one who's ignoring me.

Tsuna: I was ignored first.

Alice: I was ignored second.

Tsuna: So?

Alice: First is the worst, second is the best. Third is the one with the treasure chest.

Tsuna: I don't believe you.

Alice: At least I'm keeping you in character. **I think.**

Tsuna: These are getting really short with a lot of meaningless topics.

Alice: *shrugs* What can I say. There's only so much to type with oneshots. So moving on.

* * *

**The Vongola Throne**

**By: Ofphenwa**

**Suggested by: Hi Hikari No Kaze**

**Summary: **If Sawada Tsunayoshi hadn't met Reborn, he would not have become the man he rightfully ought to be, the Don Vongola Decimo. The throne usurped and the Sky Ring weighing heavily in his pocket, Reborn begins a long and arduous journey. Arrivederci!

* * *

Alice: Wow. Tsuna, you are Dame in this future.

Tsuna: At least I'm not tripping.

Reborn: But you are still nervous and meek.

Tsuna: Reborn? You're the guest?

Alice: Of course he is. Now, what do you think about everyone's jobs?

Tsuna: Kyoko-chan really does seem like an idol.

Alice: Kyoko again. What about you, Reborn?

Reborn: Why did I not come sooner? He should be a mafia boss by then.

Tsuna: Reborn, I don't need more- *gun cocks* HIIEE! Never mind!

Reborn: *puts Leon back on his fedora* Good.

Alice: Reborn, we are trying to not give Tsuna nightmares.

Reborn: That will be impossible because of a certain fanfic.

Alice: Oh right. On to the next question, though. How do you feel about the deaths in the last few chapters?

Reborn: The Varia went overboard.

Tsuna: I'm going to have nightmares about the scene.

Alice: Tsuna, don't eat lunch because I don't want you to throw it back up. There will be more nightmares to come.

Tsuna: HIIEE! But that's torture!

Alice: There will be something a bit lighthearted next then.

Reborn: Tsuna, how do you like your job?

Tsuna: Eh? Well, I don't have to do much and Hana does most of the work.

Alice: And you deal with Kyoko's rival. Do you want a tissue?

Tsuna: No thanks.

Alice: So what do you think about Gokudera and Yamamoto?

Reborn: He should play basketball.

Tsuna: Gokudera just calls me boss.

Alice: Oh? You miss the Jyuudaime? Well don't because I have this handy little tape recorder. *pulls it out and presses the play button. Jyuudaime is said repeatedly in different tones*

**With "Jyuudaime" in the background**

Tsuna: When did you record all that?

Alice: Reborn handed me the tape.

Reborn: *smirks* Hmph. A hitman must always record what the enemy says so it can be used against them.

Alice: Exactly. Enjoy it during the hour break!

JYUUDAIME!

* * *

**Tsuna's childhood story 6 yo**

**By: Masami Kyoko**

**Suggested by: HateYou (anonymous)  
**

**Summary: **6 years old Tsuna being thrown to Primo's Era. Suddenly fell onto G's stomach. Primo knocked the door out of blue. What do you think G would do!

* * *

Alice: I don't think we'll be having a guest this time.

Tsuna: Hallelujah!

Alice: And prepare for something short and filled with a bunch of junk in between. How nice.

Tsuna: Um, what do you have planned this time?

Alice: Your kidnapping.

Tsuna: What?

Alice: *laughs* Kidding. But Nana must be very worried...If she realizes that you did not go out to play.

Lusssuria: I would be worried if it was any of my children. Worried for Primo's Guardians.

Alice: That's it. Froggy and you will be switching jobs in two weeks.

Fran: Senpai, yoroshiku!

Alice: *eye twitching* Do both of you have a death wish for interrupting the review?

Tsuna: Alice-san, can't you ignore them.

Alice: I think I'll ignore them when I call Xanxus to take them away. So your choice. Stay and be quiet or get picked up for being loud?

Silence...

Alice: Good. Tsuna: What did you think?

Tsuna: So then, was those two the Bovino?

Alice: Maybe. I definitely saw the word bazooka.

Tsuna: If my world was based on this, then I'd probably have a legitimate reaon to hate Lambo more than I already do.

Alice: *gasp* Tsuna! I never knew you were one to hold grudges! I need to write this down. *bounces around the room looking for something to write with and something to write on*

Tsuna: Alice-san? Can't you do that later? Or better yet, never?

Alice: Fine. Any last comments?

Tsuna: Giotto is going to have a hard time explaining.

Alice: Illegitimate child. Same with Our Innocent Child.

Tsuna: Moving on...

Alice: Don't take my job! That was yours for only last time. Bye!

* * *

**An Italian Valentine**

**By: DemonicAngel96**

**Suggested by: DemonicAngel96**

**Summary: **This is my third story up! I mean- the summary!: Who is Tsuna's Valentine? Who will be there for him? And who is his math sub? D27

* * *

Alice: Now then, will someone please tell me why the second chapter is the same as the first, but with no quotes?

Tsuna: Um, the unfathomable mind of an author(ess)?

Alice: Oh my god! Dame-Tsuna is using big words! **I need to stick with small, easy to understand words. And why am I commenting when I'm here this time?**

Tsuna: Do we have a guest this time?

Alice: Yes. He should be here soon.

***glass breaks upon falling because a certain someone had to trip. *coughDinocough****

Dino: Hello. **Wow, he has a lot of scratches.**

Tsuna: D-Dino-san! What happened?

Dino: Well, for some reason, I slipped and a vase appeared in front of me. I crashed into it.

Alice: That vase should be fifty meters in the opposite direction. How clumsy do you have to be to trip that far away?

Dino: I'm not clumsy at all. It's just the nerves.

Tsuna: Dino-san, your subordinates aren't here are they?

Dine: No. I let them all have a vacation in the Bahamas. They just left today.

Alice: Well, I guess we should get Fran to watch you when this is done.

Dino: Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

Alice: Comments?

Tsuna: First time I've ever seen that pairing.

Dino: *patting pockets* Where is Enzo?

Alice: I'll be ignoring the foreshadowing of the monster snapping turtle and pretend I didn't here that.

Tsuna: I think we should.

Dino: Hmm? Is something wrong?

Alice: Nothing. We just think you'll find Enzo real soon. (or it'll find you.)

Tsuna: Anyway, this was...

Alice, Unique, interesting, amusing, romantic, shocking, and crazy.

Tsuna: I guess.

Alice: Dino, what are your comments?

Dino: I'm happy he liked the chocolate. Now, if I were Enzo, I'd be...

Alice: Enzo would be?

Dino: ...swimming in the water that spilled from the gigantic vase.

Tsuna: Isn't that bad?

Alice: It's as bad as Hibari smiling. We're going. Dino? Dino!

**Dino walks, trips, and somehow breaks the water pipe. The room is flooded by water.**

Tsuna: Alice-san, should we stop here?

Alice: We should. I don't think our dear, soon-to-be-fired cameraman wants to spend his last moments as a cameraman with a broken camera.**

* * *

**

**Vongola's Greatest Mistake**

**By: fujin of shadows**

**Suggested by: totalamuto**

**Summary: **AU: In many parallel universes, the Vongola is a righteous family that is ruled by Tsunayoshi Sawada. In this universe, not so much, but hey, their loss is another's gain. TSUNAxCHROMExYUNI, MillefioreTsuna.**

* * *

**

Alice: Oh my...

Tsuna: This just made me fall of my chair. I mean, HOW IN THE WORLD AM I THE BOSS OF THE MILLEFIORE AND WHY IS GIOTTO MY BROTHER AGAIN?

Alice: That's one big reaction. How do you like your little circumstances?

Tsuna: Oh let's see here: I'm blind, have at least three different flames, I'm the Millefiore Primo, Giotto's my brother, I have a little sister, and Chrome, Uni, and an OC like me.

Alice: That's one long list. You forgot Byakuran is your right-hand man, and the Real Funeral Wreaths, not including Ghost, are your guardians.

Tsuna: Don't remind me.

Alice: I will. How do you feel about Nami?

Tsuna: Well, she is cute. She's a bit like Kyoko-chan.

Alice: Kyoko again. I should have known that comparison would be made.

Tsuna: *slight blush* Hey!

Alice: I'm just stating the truth.

Byakuran: I'd like to add that Kyoko-chan doesn't appear, so maybe Nami is seen as her replacement.

Alice: You know, I'd hate to agree with the marshmallow maniac, but he has a point. And when were you allowed here?

Byakuran: I let myself in.

Tsuna: *points at Byakuran* Now he should be the boss, not me!

Alice: He already is. But you should just deal with it. Let the author stretch his imagination a little bit.

Byakuran: This will be interesting to read.

Tsuna: If you want to see me be a murderer.

Alice: He's hung up on it. Well, at least you don't use guns or knives.

Tsuna: I burn people to ashes.

Alice: And? In my fanfic, do the exact same thing.

Tsuna: Are you and the author the same person since it seems like you have the same ideas?

Alice: Of course not. You don't see me making you the Millefiore boss, now do you? You stick with the Vongola.

Byakuran: Though I will welcome you with open arms.

Alice: Not helping at all.

Byakuran: You haven't even heard Tsunayoshi-kun's answer yet.

Alice: That's impossible. He fainted.

Byakuran: *frowns* I wonder how this guy becomes the Vongola Decimo.

Alice: That topic is always open for debate.

* * *

**My Heavenly Judgement**

**By: colbub**

**Suggested by: HAI (anonymous)**

**Summary: **Alice was normal. Unremarkable, smart-ish and... normal. So when she died, she was shocked. But it was even MORE shocking when part of her Judgment for her to go to Heaven consisted of... protecting Tsuna? OCX?

* * *

Alice: How nice. Here's someone else named Alice.

Byakuran: Let's hope she doesn't call me a marshmallow maniac.

Alice: Byakuran, why are you still here?

Byakuran: Well since the time machine has been tweaked, I'm free to come and go as I please.

Alice: Oh great.

Tsuna: So this Alice is trying to protect me?

Alice: Seems like it. Well, don't expect that from me.

Tsuna: I wasn't.

Alice: So what do you think of her?

Tsuna: She's scary yet, um, she seems really soft.

Alice: And you might have fallen for her. Well, not my business since it isn't me. But it really is like you to fall in love with an idol.

Tsuna: What's that supposed to mean?

Alice: Nothing.

Byukuran: It might mean that you always pick girls who are out of your league.

Alice: Tsuna, talk about what you liked and disliked about this while I go lock this marshmallow maniac in the basement. And when referring to the other Alice, call her Alice 2. *leaves while dragging Byakuran*

Tsuna: Eh? All by myself?

Lussuria: I'm still here. **Not for long. And now I have a legitimate reason to comment! :D**

Tsuna: Eto, I didn't like how you killed her. She dies in a car crash just because she slipped on a piece of paper that she didn't bather to pick up?

Lussuria: It was her punishment for littering.

Tsuna: Lussuria, Alice-san is close to firing you. **He's already fired. Fran will be replacing him.**

Tsuna: I like how you portrayed her, I think. She really likes being normal. Why can't I have a normal life?

Lussuria: But you're the Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna: Yeah, and you were supposed to kill me to make Xanxus the boss, but that's impossible now.

Alice: *comes back* Well, nothing you can do about that. So, any last words?

Tsuna: It might have been a bit enjoyable?

Alice: Yay! For once, he actually likes the fanfic!

* * *

**The Mafia Wants You!**

**By: SwordsMagician**

**Suggested by: Hi Hikari No Kaze, 9tail-Naruto  
**

**Summary: **Sawada Tsunayoshi was unassuming. Resourceful. Surprisingly adaptive. And his hyper-intuition hasn't been wrong yet. Regardless, he didn't need that indication of doom to know that Reborn was the harbinger of utter chaos.

* * *

Alice: I liked this one. OOC Tsuna, banzai!

Tsuna: Not good. Who ever heard of a little kid doing so many things involved with the mafia?

Alice: Well, apparently, this author has.

Tsuna: There's no way it's possible!

Alice: The human imagination has no bounds.

Tsuna: No kidding.

Alice: Well, I wonder why you infiltrated an all-girls school and how pretty you looked as a girl.

Tsuna: No need to go into details.

Alice: Well, comments?

Tsuna: Still a mafia boss.

Alice: And how do you feel about hanging around with the Disciplinary Committee and being treated as an equal?

Tsuna: What?

Alice: You're on good terms with Hibari and his group.

Tsuna: There's no way.

Alice: After all, you attract assassins like moths to a flame. Hibari is the one who gets to bite them to death.

Tsuna: And the others tortures the assassins so they can get answers.

Alice: Tattoos, leeches, and a mental-scarring movie. Interesting choices.

Tsuna: Can we not go into their methods of torture?

Alice: Fine. But it's your fault for charging their boss's brother with pedophilia.

Tsuna: Blame it on the author.

Alice: No. Now how do you like the flashbacks at the start of the chapters?

Tsuna: Making some sort of gadget, preventing a war from breaking out between two famiglias, said famiglias try to recruit me, Dad listens to a tape of when I say what I want to be when I grow up, I save a yakuza, attempted kidnaping, and I attend a hacking convention. I think that's a lot to do in one lifetime.

Alice: Reborn's done more.

Tsuna: Such as being told his student is the retired reincarnation of God?

Alice: Yes, since you told him that. End of discussion.

* * *

**Dino's Kawaii Otoutosan**

**By: The Pocketwatch Ripper**

**Suggested by: The Pocketwatch Ripper, Yo-chan (anonymous)**

**Summary: **Dino come over to visit Tsuna, and later that ngiht this get a little crazy. R&R ONESHOT First Lemon fic contain a brieft mention of Oc's giftfic for PrincessRamen5927

* * *

Alice: Dino's back. I hope Enzo is away from water this time.

Dino: Don't worry. I put him in the basement.

Alice: I'm ignoring that and clearing up a misunderstanding.

_**(Alice: Just review.**_

**_Tsuna: Over-abusive author._**

**_Alice: *point's gun at his head*_**

_**Tsuna: HIIEE! Great. Everything was great but a bit confusing. Now stop!) **_

Alice: Now the over-abusive author is directed at me, not you! And on the subject of an author, learn when to stop paragraphs.

Tsuna: Alice-san, I know your picky about grammar, but can you stop criticizing people about that?

Dino: My little brother has a point.

Alice: Fine. But I swear, stories like these...

Dino: Calm down.

Alice: That's coming from the guy who let the monster turtle in the same room with the marshmallow maniac.

Tsuna: *pales* Here we go again.

**Downstairs, a familiar roar is heard.**

Alice: Let's hope your guardians can deal with the breakout.

Tsuna: *gulps* Yeah. Hope.

Dino: Well, it can't be that bad.

Alice: You're the one who caused this mess!

Tsuna: Alice-san, review.

Alice: *takes a deep breath while sounds of a fight can be heard downstairs* Tsuna did some very...unexpected actions.

Tsuna: *blushing*

Dino: He is my little brother.

Tsuna: D-Dino-san. It's not something to boast about!

Dino: It isn't?

Alice: Yes, it isn't. Now, you can repeat that part again during the break. Bye.

* * *

**Bloody Requiem: Vongola Decimo**

**By: fujin of shadows**

**Suggested by: (anonymous)**

**Summary: **Sky and Blood, two elements that he use for killing. Rage, something that he has grow accustom to. Chaos, his greatest weapon. A cold blooded and emotionless assasin like Tsuna only has one weakness, and that is a beautiful girl name Chrome. AU 2796

* * *

Alice: This author really likes 2796.

Tsuna: I'm a killer again.

Chrome: Boss...

Tsuna: And I'm the boxing club's spartan-like manager. It's like becoming Reborn!

Alice: Very similar, the two of you. Well, you hate being woken up.

Chrome: He gave Colonello-san a black eye.

Tsuna: I can't be that strong.

Alice: Exactly. Which is why this is called fanfiction, oh dame and not-so-mighty one.

Tsuna: Cold-hearted assassin.

Alice: Yep. What do you think?

Chrome: Boss is more forceful, very overprotective, and stronger.

Alice: Ohhh. So, what do you think about your childhood friends?

Tsuna: H-Hibari-san is there. Nightmares!

Alice: Knew it. How about you, Chrome?

Chrome: Boss and Cloud Man are friends. I can't pick between either of them.

Alice: But you eventually picked Tsuna. And now you are being trained as an illusionist at his request.

Chrome: *nod*

Alice: Any thoughts on Yuni?

Tsuna: I thought she could just see the future, not read people's thoughts and auras.

Alice: Well, this is a fanfic. Authors are free to write whatever they please.

Tsuna: Which I really wish wasn't possible because I wouldn't have to deal all the crazy imaginations and nightmares.

Alice: Cheer up. There might be a fic where you and Kyoko are madly in love.

Chrome: And there are many other pairings.

Tsuna: Some of those pairing aren't exactly...

Alice: Your cup of tea?

Tsuna: I guess.

Alice: We're wrapping up now then so we can look at what crazy pairings exist.

Tsuna: But there's no need!

Alice: Too bad, so sad.

Tsuna: Exactly!

* * *

**Sarcasm At Its Best**

**By: ParaNoiablooD**

**Suggested by: (anonymous)**

**Summary: **P.E. class was probably the most horrid class on the face of the planet. At least for everyone else that's what P.E. class is to them. For Tsunayoshi Sawada P.E. was boring as hell. Thus he took it upon himself to skip class and take a nap in the RR. 1827

* * *

Tsuna: Kyou-chan, Kyou-chan, Kyou-chan. How in the world do I fall in love with Hibari-san?

Alice: Haven't we already talked about this?

Tsuna: Alright. If I just deny the fact with my whole being, then it wouldn't be true. There's no way I try to avoid Kyoko-chan and other girls. There's no way Mukuro never went to Vendicare Prison. There's no way I was already involved with the mafia. There's no way-

Alice: We get it. There's no way this fanfic ever happened. Exclamation point.

Tsuna: We're getting Hibari-san here again, aren't we?

Alice: Yes.

Hibari: Wao. What did you do?

Alice: That was Dino, Enzo, and Byakuran. Dino and Byakuran are locked up in Basement 13, and Enzo has been donated to a zoo, where it can terrorize the visitors.

Tsuna: Are you serious?

Alice: As serious as I can while writing this.

Tsuna: Not very serious at all then.

Alice: Hey!

Hibari: Sounds a lot like you.

Alice: Even Hibari? Mou!

Lussuria: Exactly what I would say.

Alice: Be quiet, former annoying and interrupting cameraman.

Lussuria: Hey!

Alice: So, couples are 5980, D84 [DinoxBasil (What the heck were you thinking?)], 1827, 6996, 3387 (RyoheixHana), and I think that's all. So, Tsuna, would you mind telling us all the nicknames?

Tsuna: Kyou-chan, Goku-chan, Yama-chan, Luss-chan, Sil-chan, Dino-nii, Mir-kun, Ryo-chan, Muku-tan, Shima-chan, Sho-chan, Kyo-kun, Xan-chan, Anni-chan, Bya-chan, Nello-chan, Span-chan, Kuro-kun, etc.

Alice: The guy's get chan or tan while some girls get kun.

Tsuna: I can't believe this list of names. Muku-tan?

Alice: You are that weird.

Hibari: He's a weak herbivore.

Tsuna: I'd rather be that than a mafia boss.

Alice: The omakes can be quite funny.

Tsuna: That's right! I actually let Squalo and Lussuria stay at my house after they lost the Ring Battle. The horror of letting those madmen in my home.

Alice: Nightmares?

Tsuna: *thumbs up while crying into the other arm* Who wouldn't?

Hibari: Nightmares are for herbivores.

Alice: *points at Hibari* It seems like he doesn't.

Tsuna: That's because Hibari-san is a devil.

Alice: You're the one known as demon or demon child.

Tsuna: Zee 'orror!

Alice: *face palm* Hibari, go tell your imaginary lover to not speak with an accent. Better yet, threaten him.

Hibari: *cloud flamed tonfas and one cute hedgehog out and treatening* Herbivore, do not speak with an accent or I'll bite you to death.

Tsuna: HIIEE! *faints*

Alice: Hibari, you overdid it.

Hibari: I don't care.

* * *

**Lick It  
**

**By: Emotive Gothika**

**Suggested by: (anonymous)**

**Summary: **Tsuna's acting strange and did he just lick that! 1827 oneshot, birthday gift for me!

* * *

Alice: Wow. Tsuna, everything I had thought about you went down the drain after reading this.

Tsuna: Hibari-san's here again.

Hibari: Herbivore, how dare you-

Tsuna: HIIEE!

Hibari: Now that is the proper reaction.

Alice: Tsuna's going to lose his sanity one day.

Tsuna: I know and it'll be entirely your fault.

Alice: That's good to hear. Now then, according to the author, she is planning a lemony sequel. How do you feel about that?

Tsuna: I'm going to stay far away from it.

Hibari: Hn.

Alice: Oh. Those are expected reactions.

Tsuna: Yeah, because you typed it.

Alice: Correction: Because I am typing it. Present tense.

Tsuna: Why don't you just quit and become a language teacher? But stay away from Namimori.

Alice: I'd rather not become a teacher. Kids can be annoying.

Tsuna: You're just like Hana.

Alice: Seems like it. So, how did the tonfa taste? Like blood?

Hibari: Herbivore, what are you implying?

Alice: Well, since you always fight someone with those, wouldn't it be obvious that the tonfa would be stained with blood?

Hibari: Well then, would you like your blood on it? *pulls out tonfas*

Alice: *backs away* No thanks. We're just going to quit right here so there will be no casualties, hopefully.

* * *

**Becoming What No One Thought He Could Be**

**By: kuro usa-chan man**

**Suggested by: (anonymous)**

**Summary: **Life is bittersweet. Tsuna knows that better than most. So along the deadend road of life he chooses to live life the way he wants to and meets many. ooc!

* * *

Tsuna: This story never happened. That's all I'm going to say.

Alice: That and you will never look at your mother in the same light again.

Tsuna: That too.

Alice: And you volunteered to be housemates with the Kokuyo Gang.

Tsuna: Hie! Don't remind me!

Alice: There's a fork stuck on your back.

Tsuna: Eh! Where? *pats hands on his back in search of a fork protruding from his back*

Alice: *walks over and takes off the picture of a fork and shows it to him* Tada!

Tsuna: Please don't do that again.

Alice: Why not. It's not like there's any injuries.

Tsuna: It gave me a heart attack!

Alice: I don't see you on the floor, dead.

Tsuna: I give up. I'm living my life with mad men and women.

Alice: Nice to hear that. So, what do you think of your outburst in class?

Tsuna: Not me, not me, notm e, notme, NOTME!

Alice: You didn't kill anyone so calm down.

Tsuna: *still chanting not me really fast* Ore wa nai! **I think that means not me in english. And I don't know what tsuna refers to himself as so I'm saying ore.**

Alice: He's in denial. Just great.

**The doors open to reveal an annoying mafia boss who somehow escaped his underground prison.**

Dino: What did you do to my little brother?

Alice: I did nothing. He's just in a state of denial. By the way, you should look out for Hibari. I think you woke him up.

**Ha ha! Dino had it coming. Prepare to see a mummy if he comes back!

* * *

**

**KHFB**

**By: Tweekers**

**Suggested by: 9tail-Naruto**

**Summary: **Tsuna gets a Facebook. All27.

* * *

Alice: Go make Enzo into turtle soup, Hibari!

Tsuna: You've developed a hate for Enzo, haven't you?

Alice: Yep. So, comments?

Mukuro: Kufufu. Why am I not in a relationship with Sawada Tsunayoshi anymore?

Alice: Because you are in the Vendicare Prison. Anywho... Nana called you a girl. How does that feel, you annoying illusionist?

Mukuro: *eye twitches* Might I add that you're considering to make your OC fall in love with me?

Alice: ...Blackmail. You go back to the Vendicare and enjoy your Eye-fi.

Mukuro: And Yamamoto Takeshi will cut himself-

Alice: -a cheesecake. We know. We read it.

Tsuna: And don't hack my account!

Mukuro: Kufufu. *disappears into the mist*

Tsuna: I can't tell if he will or won't.

Alice: And they did a Human Leon. Might as well have Human Bx Weapons, Enzo, Falco, and Hibird. And if this is ALL27, get Giotto in there somehow.

Tsuna: That's impossible. There was no internet 400 years ago.

Alice: *shruggs* A girl can dream.

Tsuna: Yes, just like this author. At least my personality is intact this time...kinda.

Alice: You curse.

Tsuna: That's why I added kinda. Now who asked me to register?

Alice: I don't know. Either it was you, or I'm guessing Gokudera.

Tsuna: Wow.

Alice: Any last words?

Tsuna: Do not hack my account.

* * *

**Fork in the Road**

**By: Rukiyo**

**Suggested by: Yo-chan (anonymous)**

**Summary: **Natsu and Tsuna are twins who have sinned together since they were eight. Giotto is a man who's life revolves around sex for his own amusement. When these three meet, they come to a fork in the road. G277218 A72G27

* * *

Tsuna: By Natsu, do they mean this Natsu? *points at the lion*

Natsu: Gao.

Alice: Probably. So, how are the little activities?

Tsuna: *blush* Alice-san, don't even joke about it!

Alice: Fine. Don't answer.

Natsu: Gao.

Alice: Even Natsu doesn't want you to answer. Say thank you to your box weapon.

Tsuna: Thank you.

Natsu: Gao.

Alice: *claps* He agrees with me!

Tsuna: Wait, how do you even know what he's saying. You can't talk to animals.

Alice: I say what I think they're saying.

Tsuna: Meaning your own imagination.

Alice: It fits the situation, doesn't it?

Natsu: Gao!

Alice: So now let's see if he likes Hibari or not. *holds a doll that looks like Hibari in front of Natsu*

Natsu: Gao? *tilts its head while thinking* Gao! *snatches the doll from Alice and starts playing with it*

Alice: He likes him.

Tsuna: I don't think it's the same Natsu, though. This one is timid while the other one is unsocial.

Alice: Exactly why these are called fanfics. They usually change a lot of things.

Tsuna: You fans are crazy.

Alice: You're the one who's crazy. You actually read this.

Lussuria: She has a point.

Alice: We don't need your opinion.

Tsuna: Can we move on now?

Alice: Okay.

* * *

**KHR: Have You Noticed?**

**By: Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada**

**Suggested by: tsukikage (anonymous)**

**Summary: **Just the little things that they're better off not noticing.

* * *

Alice: Tsuna, your family is crazy.

Tsuna: Why else do you think there's an entire chapter devoted to it?

Alice: Did you find out anything new?

Tsuna: I learn things from more than half of those.

Alice: Good to hear.

Tsuna: But some of those things are creepy.

Alice: Nightmares?

Tsuna: Of course!

Alice: Dear Authoress, Tsuna is having a great time reviewing your fanfic. Signed, truthful night.

Tsuna: What are you doing?

Alice: Making up lies.

Tsuna: What kind of dishonest person like you would admit that?

Alice: The kind of person who has truthful in their penname and is a little mad.

Tsuna: A little?

Alice: Yep. A little. Most of the things I do are just to entertain. They are not acts of madness.

Tsuna: I doubt that.

Alice: Do not doubt the all-powerful authoress who can kill you without a moment's notice simply by writing, "Tsuna was killed."

Tsuna: *falls down, dead*

Alice: And can revive you by writing, "Tsuna is revived."

Tsuna: *stands back up again* Don't do that again.

Alice: 'Kay!

Tsuna: Somebody save me.

Alice: So, what was your favorite fact?

Tsuna: Um, the one about Byakuran, maybe?

_Byakuran has had some weird experiences from meeting his parallel-selves. He once met a Byakuran who sparkled in the sunlight, dressed fashionably and had stunning good looks. Another one was obsessed with Muppets. (He kept going around singing "Lalalala! Elmo's world~) and worst of all, there was a Byakuran who didn't know what marshmallows were. Our Byakuran nearly had a heart-attack then and there. Oh, the horror! A world without marshmallows!_

Alice: Why?

Tsuna: He deserves it?

Alice: *gasps* Tsu-kun is becoming a meanie! Nana won't be happy about this. Prepare for the sweetest voice you've ever heard because she is going to be on a cursing spree.

Tsuna: What? No! I didn't mean it like that!

Alice: Alert: Nana Rampage. Alert: Cursing Nana. Alert: Flying knives in the kitchen throw by Nana.

Tsuna: Don't make up things. There will be no flying knives or curses!

Alice: Are you sure? *takes out a knife and throws it at him*

Tsuna: HIIEE! *runs away*

Alice: Bye-bee. Look out for Nana!

* * *

**I think I've gone back to my old habits. Just when I think we can actually do a proper review, it all goes downhill. It's Lussuria's fault!**

**Lussuria: Don't blame me.**

**Why else do you think you're fired? Well, you can always be the substitute cameraman when Fran is sick or in the hospital because of something not caused by you.**

**Lussuria: Aw. But I was think about doing that.**

**Idiot. And important notice. Wait. Maybe I should put that in all caps and on its own separate line. 'Scuse me for a moment.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: (Ah, much better.)**

**From- No, all caps again. FROM NOW ON, NO LEMONS ARE ALLOWED. I'M SERIOUS. NO LEMONS OR ANYTHING FOCUSED MAINLY LIKE THAT ARE ALLOWED. **

**But there is an exception. If there's anything to talk about besides the mature scenes, then I will get Tsuna to review it. If not, then the idea will be trashed. Keep in mind this is a K+ rated fic. ...Wait, it's not T? Ah forget it. There's no way I'm changing the rating. The only thing I'm changing is the first chapter for some notices. So if you'll excuse me...**

**...Still here  
**

**...Here**

**...Alice is still in the house.**

**...**

**...Why the heck am I still here?**

**...To go or not to go?**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
**

**Never mind. I'm too lazy to edit. Let's hope people actually read the author's note at the end of every single chapter. **

**Oh, and sorry if I accidentally hurt any authors' feelings. I don't think there is criticism, is there? Nope. Doesn't look like it.  
**

**Now that that's done, any Dino fans want to visit Dino in the hospital. Hibari broke some of his bones. The rest broke because of his clumsiness. Too bad Enzo doesn't get squished. ...I'm turning into and Enzo-hater aren't I. No! I like turtles went they aren't as big as he can be! Love the turtles, hate Enzo! There we go.**

**And If anyone is still reading this, I need to tell you to get a life because this is boring. And I'm boring myself. See ya in two weeks (hopefully)!**

**HOLY CRAP! 7K+ WORDS? I SURPRISE MYSELF. NOW, SOMEONE TELL ME WHY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS AND I'M STILL HERE? BYE FOR GOOD NOW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Alice: I have no excuses.

Tsuna: For what?

Alice: Well, when I haven't posted a thing in months, you'd normally have an excuse, right? And right now I have known. Although, were the past six chapters really written by me?

Tsuna: Unfortunately. And here I was thinking this was actually cancelled.

Alice: Hohoho. You won't get away from me that easily! Onto Alice's Comeback!

* * *

**Present in the Past**

**By: LostKey**

**Suggested by: Hi Hikari No Kaze**

**Summary: **It was a normal hectic day, but that all changed when he was sent somewhere he never expected to be. Now how will he cope? What to do?

* * *

Alice: And here we get a taste of the future Tsuna in the past! We'll be reviewing these a lot!

Tsuna: Why do I get the feeling that you are way too excited?

Alice: Hmm. Probably because I drank too much soda in the morning.

Tsuna: I'm doomed, aren't I?

Alice: Don't worry. It won't be that bad…I think. Anyway, what are your thoughts?

Tsuna: I never thought the future me would agree to run a mafia family.

Alice: We already know that. Anything else?

Tsuna: I'm horrified at what the future me is doing in the past.

Giotto: Well, he is a big help.

Tsuna: Wh-when did you get here?

Giotto: Just now.

Alice: So, what are your thoughts, Giotto?

Giotto: We are too similar.

Alice: Can we get off topic about Future Tsuna already? If you haven't realized it yet, he will be mentioned a lot this time.

Tsuna: Um, Giotto doesn't seem so much like a boss?

Giotto: Hey! I object!

Alice: Well, this is modern era. Who knows what the bosses 400 years ago were doing, besides attracting all sorts of trouble like the two in this room right now.

Tsuna: I'm not becoming a mafia boss!

Giotto: And that was all in the past!

Alice: Well, in my opinion, I'm the worst trouble you all have to put up with!

Tsuna, Fran, and Giotto: Agreed.

Alice: Wait a moment, Fran? Why are you talking too?

Fran: Because you said, "You all." That means all of us.

Alice: I'm starting to wonder who is worse: Fran or Lussuria.

* * *

**Messing around with time again**

**By: zigolo**

**Suggested by: Hi Hikari No Kaze**

**Summary: **Because of Giannini the ten year bazooka has started malfunctioning and sends Tsuna with his guardians to Primo's time. But what is this last time tsuna checked he didn't look like a eight year old brat!

* * *

Alice: Now this is quite amusing.

Tsuna: It is not. Why am I a kid again?

Alice: Blame Giannini and Talbot.

Daemon: Nufufu.

Tsuna: *jumps* I thought Giotto was supposed to stay as the guest!

Alice: Well, evidently, Giotto does not have much control over his subordinates. Now, someone please tell me I can kill this guy.

Tsuna: Alice-san, killing is bad.

Daemon: To think those pitiful Guardians are thinking that you are their children.

Alice: I'd like to remind you that you think Chrome and Mukuro are your children, too. Who was the one who played upsie-daisie with Mukuro?

Fran: Daemon.

Alice: Who said you could answer? I was talking to this idiotic illusionist.

Daemon: Who is an idiotic illusionist?

Tsuna: Why do I get the feeling I've been ignored?

Alice: Because you had been until now. So, while I ignore everyone's most hated illusionist and most apathetic illusionist, what were your thoughts?

Tsuna: Um…The past is really terrifying. But, it's original.

Alice: *claps* The author will be glad to hear that.

Tsuna: And…At least I'm not a mafia boss!

Alice: Yet. I have to say it's being considered.

Tsuna: I'm doomed in the future.

* * *

**Clams Much?**

**By: Kistune Freak**

**Suggested By: Hi Hikari No Kaze**

**Summary: **This is the humorous story in which Giotto & his dedicated vigilantes come together to finally decide what they're going to name their organization. How did the name Vongola come to be? I promise good grammar. It has evolved into a full-blown family fic.

* * *

Alice: Well this was hilarious, to say the least.

Tsuna: And for once, I'm not in it.

Giotto: Have I always had such an obsession with clams?

Alice: I wouldn't know. I'm not from the past like you are.

Daemon: Nufufu. How dare that author humiliate me with morning glories.

Alice: Don't worry about it. You can be humiliated worse by me.

Giotto: Remind me how her hatred with Daemon started.

Tsuna: Maybe it was mentioned in the other chapter? I don't know.

Alice: Anyway, what are your thoughts?

Tsuna: I have a feeling someone is going to turn this into her catchphrase.

Giotto: I have to say, my family is quite similar to yours, Decimo.

Daemon: Are you saying I am similar to this weakling's mist guardian? *points at Tsuna*

Giotto and Alice: Yes.

Daemon: *disappears*

Alice: Yay! He's gone!

Tsuna: Does this mean you're going to be hyper again?

Alice: Yes! Answer the previous question!

Tsuna: I'm having nightmares about running into Alaude now.

Alice: …

Giotto: …

Alice: I see I haven't lost my touch for giving you nightmares.

Tsuna: Is that really something to be mentioned now?

Giotto: I think we should move on to the next fanfic.

* * *

**Breaktime**

Lussuria: Hi! This is Lussuria! Alice-chan is so mean, firing me like that. *sigh* I miss my camera. Well that's all for Lussuria's corner!

Alice: You wasted all that just for one line? Get out!

**Lussuria is kicked off the stage.**

* * *

**The Forgotten Time**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Suggested by: stormypeach1396**

**Summary: **An incident with the 10-year bazooka leaves Tsuna stuck in the past…what's he gonna to do now? RebornXTsuna R27, hints of others like X27 and certain Arcobaleno27

* * *

Alice: Hello! Tsuna has fainted due to reading this story. It seems as if a couple months' break of reading this stuff has made him a bit relaxed. And it goes without saying that Reborn is with him. So now, the one I'm stuck with is Fran. And unfortunately, Lussuria gets his camera back.

Lussuria: Hi!

Fran: Sempai, point the camera at me, not you.

Alice: And hopefully, Verde will be saner.

Verde: I get the feeling you are insulting me.

Alice: I am doing no such thing. I am merely hoping we get to have a somewhat normal review.

Fran: Alice-san, your reviews are never normal.

Alice: Shut up and voice your thoughts on this!

Fran: I will never be in these fanfics.

Lussuria: I'm upset I'm not paired up with anybody.

Alice: I see. That's obvious, since you are probably the most flamboyant of everyone in the entire series.

Lussuria: But it's a charm.

Alice: See how far it gets you with lovers, then. If you ever get one, that is.

Verde: I'd like to get this done and over with so I can go back to my research.

Alice: Then what do you think about all this?

Verde: I simply despise the thought of working with the Vongola.

Fran: No offense, Author-san.

Alice: You know, I'm starting to think I'm losing my sense of humor.

Lussuria: You don't need your sense of humor with me around!

Alice: You are just temporary! And don't think for one second you'll be keeping that camera.

Fran: Yep. There's no humor. I'm not laughing.

Alice: Even you people are criticizing me.

Verde: Well, if that's all, then I'll be going. I, unlike you, actually have a life.

Alice: Why in the world am I typing this? This is the worst review I have ever done.

Fran: We'll be on break for now.

* * *

**Timeless**

**By: Metamorcy**

**Suggested by: stormypeach136**

**Summary: **When Reborn has to go babysit a little child, he gets more than he bargains for and as the years pass, he's not seeing that little kid as a kid any more but as something else, perhaps more than he had ever wished for. R27 RebornxTsuna, AU

* * *

Alice: *eating a cookie* Well, once again, Giotto is the brother, and Tsuna and Reborn are in love. And the two in question are still sleeping. This means that I'm stuck with Fran and Lussuria again.

Lussuria: Hooray! That means I get more free time!

Alice: Yeah, but if Tsuna is still asleep by the next session, you'll be replaced by Haru.

Fran: So Alice-san, what are your thoughts about this.

Alice: It's the host that asks the reviewer not the other way around. So, I direct that question back at you.

Fran: Personally, I don't see what's so special about Decimo being babysat by Reborn-san.

Lussuria: That's right! Why doesn't anybody write about me!

Alice: You know what? I've just decided to switch you and Haru now. Fran, run the show for me while I lock this idiot in the basement and call Haru over. *drags Lussuria off stage by the collar*

Fran: I get the feeling that was just an excuse. **Correct! I'm back in my commenting corner! Banzai!**

Fran: Oh well. How do I run a show with just me? **Oops. Didn't think about that.**

Fran: Let me go change my hat. *exits stage for a while* **Eh? Fran? Why are you leaving? This isn't over yet!**

Fran: *comes back with an apple hat* So…What should I talk about? **Good question. **

Fran: I know. I'll talk about the fanfic! **That's a good idea, considering it came from you!**

Fran: Erm, the age order goes like this from youngest to oldest. Tenth Generation, First Generation, and Arcobaleno. Everyone in the Tenth Generation is the relative of someone in the First Generation. Giotto is an overprotective brother. He and Reborn don't get along very well. **I can't believe it. He's actually doing a good job explain things.**

Fran. That's it. **…I take back my previous statement. That was not good. Shame on you, Fran.**

Fran: Well, I'll just be going now. *exits the stage for good this time* **Yep. I'm losing my touch.**

* * *

**Love at First Mafia Meeting**

**By: Letizia-chan**

**Suggested by: KokoroSawada**

**Summary: **The Giglio Nero is the newest mafia family to join the alliance of the Vongola Family. Tsuna didn't know that Yuni is still alive in the present.

* * *

Alice: Ahh, this request is very old. This is back from when Haru was allowed to run the show for a while, and since Tsuna is still out (Seriously, it's been more than three hours already), she's reviewing it.

Haru: Why aren't I in this?

Alice: It's only the first chapter.

Haru: But, Tsuna-san is paired with Yuni-chan, not me!

Alice: There will be a time when you get paired with Tsuna, I think. Anyway, when that happened, I'll be sure to let you come as a guest.

Haru: Hai.

Alice: So, what did you think about the first and only chapter so far?

Haru: Though I'm disappointed in the pairing, I love the emoticons. \^_^/

Alice: I see. ^_^|||

Haru: But…

Alice: If it's about the pairings, I'll omit it.

Haru: Hai, desu~! *sigh*

Alice: So, anyway—

Fran: Alice-san.

Alice: What is it?

Fran: The camera's almost out of battery.

Alice: It should have been charged!

Fran: Sempai played with it.

Alice: What about the spare camera?

Fran: Sempai took it.

Alice: I see. So where is Lussuria now? ^_^#

Fran: Still here.

Alice. Is that so? Well then, let's quit for now so the camera can be charged and the other camera is reclaimed.

* * *

**Break**

Lussuria: Hi! I'm back! I, Lussuria, have successfully retaken my camera and exacted my revenge! **I never knew he could do such a thing until now. Why did Squalo let him film all his 101 battles.**

"LLUUSSSSUURRIIAA!"

Alice: *shoots Lussuria* Hand over the camera nicely, and you don't have to be harmed.

Lussuria: No! I want my camera!

Squalo: VOOII! HAND OVER THE CAMERA OR I"LL ****ING KILL YOU!

Alice: Please remember that this is only rated K+! Don't use such language around the kids!

Lussuria: I want to keep my camera!

Hibari: I'll bite you to death for disturbing my sleep!

* * *

**Kaitou Vongola Tenth**

**By: Kanojo wa Rinko**

**Suggested by: Frost190**

**Summary: **By day, Sawada Tsunayoshi is Dame-Tsuna. By night, he is the worldwide famous criminal, Kaitou Jyuudaime. A hitman baby comes on his doorstep, telling him that he is going to become the Vongola Tenth. How is he going to cope? AU, no pairings.

* * *

Tsuna: Eto, for some reason, Alice-san is missing. So, I'm by myself. **Actually, I'm in the hospital because of Hibari.**

? : Not at all. You see, when the author pmed this Alice back, she made a certain request, so now, you'll be in the company of Kaito Jyuudaime.

Tsuna: What? **My sentiments exactly.**

Iemitsu: And I'll also be here!

Tsuna: Tou-san! **This is crazy. Again, he is here because of the author's request.**

Kaito (For the sake of my laziness): Nice to meet you, the original Dame-Tsuna! **Now please note that his personality is probably way off.**

Tsuna: I'm speechless. Why did Alice-san decide to do such a thing?

Kaito: Actually, I am quite please to be making my debut in a new fanfic. Maybe I should come visit from time to time. **You and the rest of the Reborn!verse. I'd rather not deal with that.**

Iemistu: I should too.

Tsuna: Please don't. **For once we agree!**

Iemitsu: Tsuna, do you not like your father anymore? *cries*

Tsuna: It's because whenever you come home, the family gets messed up! **Taken straight from the chapter 357.**

Tsuna: And don't think you'll be staying either.

Kaito: I haven't even had the honors of meeting Alice.

Tsuna: I get the feeling this is straying away from its original purpose.

Fran: Since Alice-san isn't here anymore, I'll be acting as both host and cameraman. What were your thoughts?

Iemitsu: Why had my son become a phantom thief? **Iemitsu, please note that this is only a fanfic.**

Kaito: You'll know when the author types it up. I already know, though. **I don't.**

Tsuna: I'll just be staying away.

Kaito: Nope. You're staying here and reviewing.

Tsuna: Since when did you start acting like Alice-san? **Do I really act that way? Ah, but I need to get to the criticism, since the author also requested it. **

Fran: And since the author requested it, name points of criticism. **Go Fran! You are slowly turning into my favorite illusionist.**

**Daemon: And I guess I'm still your most hated.**

**Alice: Since when did I ever give you permission to enter my comment corner? Shoo!**

Iemitsu: Just wait till I get my hand on the Vongola Phantom Thief Division! I'll make them pay for laying a hand on my son!

Kaitou: I'm right here, you know? *sigh* Let's see, some criticism would be making me a Mary Sue, I guess. **I'm not one to talk. I always seem to make my OC's into Mary Sues.**

Tsuna: What's a Mary Sue?

Kaitou: *facepalm* Now I see why they call you Dame-Tsuna. Listen up, a Mary Sue is a character that is perfect or a character an author favors too much and is therefore perfect in every aspect. In the main series, it would be Reborn.

Tsuna: Yeah, I guess you are like that. **You know, I'm wondering why exactly this review session is so much longer than the others.**

Kaito: That's how we OOC Tsunas have to act. You are so Dame, the authors can't put up with you anymore, so they create characters like me. **Now, let me go over all the ooc Tsunas I've read about. A phantom thief, a psychopathic murderer, a traumatized kid, um…I haven't read fanfics in a long time so I can't remember.**

Iemitsu: Isn't he so cute? **Sorry, Iemitsu. I'm going to have to fulfill the author's request now!**

**Kaito takes out a gun with Iemitsu is tie down on the spot. Kaito gets closer to Iemitsu. And pulls the trigger when the barrel is dangerously close to Iemitsu's groin. Iemitsu falls unconscious due to the pain.**

Tsuna: Tou-san!

Kaito: Ah, don't worry. It wasn't a real gun. *holds up his gun. Coming out of it is a punching glove attached to a spring* Akiyama made it.

Tsuna: Eh?

**Here's the pm:**

One more thing.

o-o. Get Tsuna in my fic to bring custom-made guns that are purely harmless and shoot it at Iemitsu. =D Akiyama always made the guns for him so Tsuna usually have a punching-glove gun and shot it at Iemitsu and his groin. XD Threatening indeed! XD

~Kanojo wa Rinko

**And also here's something she wanted me to tell you readers in a previous pm. Kaitou Vongola Tenth is on hiatus. (At least, the last I checked. I don't know about when you read this.)**

* * *

**Vongola 11th**

**By: YuukiChan95**

**Suggested by: Frost190**

**Summary: **It's holiday season which means FIGHT! Hayate and the gang travel to Italy to participate in the annual holiday battle along with the new generation of the Varia.

* * *

Alice: I spent my entire weekend reading this. Who makes a series this long? And then I'm stuck reviewing a 3 million word, five part fic.

Tsuna: Why?

Alice: Because a reader suggested it and the author approved of it.

Tsuna: I see.

Alice: Anyway, we're getting of topic right from the get go. What are your thoughts?

Tsuna: We won't have a guest appearing, will we?

Alice: Not when this is mainly focused on the OC's.

Kaito: Don't worry. I'm still here.

Tsuna: Why?

Alice: He's not going away easily. So, answer my question. I actually want to have a proper review after so many months off.

Tsuna: I actually become a mafia boss and I have two children. Not to mention all the guardians, even Hibari-san and Mukuro, have children.

Kaito: I'm disappointed there is not one character who's a phantom thief like me.

Alice: Well, all we have is an otaku, a tomboy who pretends to be girly, a human experiment, the dangerous idol, a Chinese mob prince, a member of a behind-the-scenes society, and yet another human experiment. Sorry to disappoint you!

Kaito: You're not sorry at all, are you?

Alice: Not at all!

Tsuna: But you know, it's shocking that while I have children of my own, Gokudera's kid is the one who becomes Vongola 11th.

Alice: It is unexpected, isn't it?

Tsuna: It makes me wonder why that Madeline woman wasn't considered for becoming the Vongola 10th.

Alice: That's because she only exists in the world of fanfiction.

Kaito: Like me, although I'm much better.

Alice: Please remind me. Does Kaito Jyuudaime hold himself in such high regards?

Tsuna: Why are you asking me? I don't know.

Kaito: Exactly. You're Dame-Tsuna.

Alice: Anything else you two Tsuna's want to add?

Kaito: Do not put me in the same group as this guy. *points at Tsuna*

Tsuna: I feel insulted.

Alice: That's because you are being insulted.

Kaito: And you're rubbing salt on his wounds.

Alice: And now that we've met, you can leave now.

Kaito: Maybe I should stay until the chapter is over.

Alice and Tsuna: No!

Kaito: Well since you say it that way, I will stay!

* * *

**Katekyo Hitman REBORN! XI Generation**

**By: Frost190**

**Suggested by: Frost190**

**Summary: **Hidetada "Hide" Sawada and Saki Sawada are Tsuna's children and candidates of 11th Vongola Boss. After Tsuna went missing while Vongola in crisis, it's time to choose one of them to become Vongola Unidecimo.

* * *

Alice: Do you readers like requesting all these long fics?

Tsuna: I don't want to read so much!

Alice: Too bad, so sad.

Kaito: There's actually a thief as one of the characters.

Alice: So basically, you like the fact that an okama has the same line of work as you?

Kaito: On second thought, Lussuria is enough for okamas.

Alice: He hasn't even showed up in your story yet. How would you know about him?

Kaito: My author knows him.

Alice: I'm moving on. What are your thoughts?

Tsuna: Um, they are more like the first generation than my generation is.

Alice: Everyone except Kareha. If only she was a boy. Then she might have passed as a present-time Lampo.

Kaito: Then again, I don't mind having more girls in the story.

Alice: Is he a womanizer in the original fic? I can't remember. Oh well.

Kaito: And it's too bad Saki—

Alice: I'll be stopping you before you spoil it. Anything else you want to say?

Tsuna: Why is it that I still become a mafia boss and I decide to go missing for two years?

Alice: You'll have to ask your future self that, but you can't. Just be glad you had trustworthy subordinates.

Gokudera: That's right, Jyuudaime! You can count on your right-hand man for everything!

Alice: Sure. Count on the right-hand man who has tuberculosis and pushes himself way too hard. That's a very good idea if you want to decrease his lifespan.

Gokudera: That's only in the fanfic! I am very healthy!

Kaito: Beside the risk of lung cancer from your smoking habits.

Gokudera: I will not stand Alice and the imposter complaining about my health!

Kaito: I'm no imposter. I'm a figment of the author's imagination. I'm not even trying to be the real Tsuna.

Alice: Then again, this Tsuna might as well be counted as an imposter since he's on this reviewfic trying to be Tsuna. So are you, Gokudera. And with that logic, this Kaito is also an imposter.

Kaito, Tsuna, and Gokudera: EH?

Alice: And we're moving on!

* * *

**The Irony**

**By: Solera**

**Suggested by: Solera**

**Summary: **Who would've thought that the brunette he oh so wanted to possess would threaten him with his own weapon? Inspired from FluffySora's 'The Irony' Cosplay in DeviantArt. Rated T for cursing. Oneshot.

* * *

Alice: I would like this a lot better if the illusionist was Daemon.

Mukuro: Kufufu. It's a wonder why you don't hate me.

Tsuna: *jumps* Mukuro! Why are you here?

Mukuro: I am the guest.

Kaito: Nice to meet you.

Mukuro: I see this Tsunayoshi-kun is much more polite.

Kaito: I am not Tsunayoshi. I am Kaito Jyuudaime, main character of the fanfic, Kaitou Vongola Tenth.

Alice: Do not ask why he's here. I don't want to explain. So, what are your thoughts on this graciously short oneshot.

Tsuna: I pity Gokudera-kun.

Alice: Just be glad we don't have a seven-flame sealed room. I have a long list of people I would like to put in there.

Kaito: And exactly how old is that Tsunayoshi-kun?

Alice: According to the chapter, he's still in his teens. He shouldn't be that old. Amazing how he just takes Mukuro's trident though.

Mukuro: Kufufu. But that trident soon disappears from Tsunayohsi-kun's grasp…

Alice: …sparking a newfound hate for Mist attributes in the teen.

Tsuna: It's creepy how you finished his sentence like that, Alice-san.

Alice: You know would be even creepier? You turning into a psychopathic murderer.

Kaito: Someone already made a fanfic of that though.

Tsuna: Please tell me I don't have to review it.

Alice: You probably will when a reader suggests it. I anticipate the day when I can see your reaction. Then again, I forgot the title so I can't go ahead and read it. Pity.

Mukuro: Oya? The topic changes very quickly.

Kaito: Now that you mention it, we do that a lot. Kind of like right now.

Alice: And we should probably get going before it changes again.

* * *

**What Guradians?**

**By: x X. Chu-Chan .X x**

**Suggested by: Tsuna be killed (anon), La signora Della Grande Cielo**

**Summary: **And so Tsuna and his Family finally had there normal lives back... although, they're still involved with the mafia stuff, and Tsuna starts feeling silent and lonely, read to find out why, sorry, I suck at summaries. Please R&R!

* * *

Alice: For once, I actually pity you.

Tsuna: What do you mean for once?

Alice: I mean, isn't this the only fic we've reviewed where you are bullied, become lonely, and get kidnapped.

Kaito: Even I don't do all that.

Alie: I'm surprised you could tolerate that every day.

Tsuna: I think I'm more surprised at how much Hibari-san actually cares.

Alice: Never would have expected that either.

Kaito: Is it just me or is Tsuna actually doing all the talking?

Tsuna: Eh? I am?

Alice: You ruined it! If you hadn't opened that big mouth of yours, we might actually have a proper review!

Kaito: Haven't we already had that? I mean, you losing your humor means some work can actually be done around here.

Alice: I feel insulted! Tell me why this guy hasn't been given the boot yet!

Kaito: Because I am omnipotent.

Alice: I think somebody needs to get his personality fixed.

Tsuna: Is this just going to be about you two arguing?

Kaito: Why not? You've already said your thoughts about it, didn't you?

Tsuna: But you haven't.

Kaito: Fine. If I were you, I would never be so wimpy and I would force them to come with me. And I wouldn't get kidnapped. I mean, seriously, it took you that long to realize it was sleeping gas? If it were me, I would have thrown it out the window.

Alice: Please remember that this isn't about OOC Tsuna. It's about Dame-Tsuna. And Dame-Tsuna does the opposite of all those things.

Tsuna: I'm right here you know.

Alice: You should be used to all these insults.

Tsuna: That doesn't mean they don't hurt my feelings! I think I'll close the curtains now.

* * *

**I Will Not Fade**

**By: Akita Shepherd (previously by Aria Snow)**

**Suggested by: Aria Snow**

**Summary: **Tsuna Sawada's son, Takayoshi, is about to experience the world of the mafia. With him being the next in line for Vongola Boss, he'll need to start making his own family. Many challenges will come along the way. Will he be able to handle the mafia world?

* * *

Alice: Tsuna, your children are always crazy. We've had, Akira, Hideyoshi and Saki, and now, Takayoshi.

Tsuna: And I'm still a mafia boss.

Kaito: He hates that idea, doesn't he?

Alice: He'll come to terms with it in ten years.

Kaito: If he survives.

Alice: Have you always been such a pessimist?

Kaito: Who knows?

Alice: Dear author, I'm very sorry for using your character like this without your permission. I don't even know if I have his personality right.

Kaito: I hope she sues you.

Alice: I definitely don't have his personality right.

Tsuna: I think Alice-san now found another character to hate.

Alice: Probably. So, what are your thoughts?

Tsuna: I really worry for the future.

Kaito: I think you need to worry more for the guy who somehow gets killed in his great-great-great-great-grandfather's time in the first chapter.

Alice: And poor Takayoshi, getting a disease.

Tsuna: Why do you authors have to give your main characters some horrible past and/or future?

Alice: That's our job of course!

Kaito: Think about the product of the authors.

Tsuna: Yeah. I know. I'm facing what authors call torture with all these nightmares, crazy pairings, and the mafia business.

Alice: Be glad this is just humor and not action. Think of the amount of blood you would lose in those.

Tsuna: I don't want to think about it and I hope I never have to review one of those!

Kaito: Never say never. With all these readers, you never know.

Alice: Speaking of which, never say never is kind of contradicting.

Tsuna: You're getting off track.

Alice: True. Kaito, you want to add anything before we kick the bucket?

Kaito: It wouldn't hurt to have a phantom thief show up every now and then.

Alice: First Tsuna doesn't want to become a mafia boss and now you want a thief to show up. You need to read some Detective Conan fics if you want to see a thief.

* * *

**A Day's Out**

**By: phz**

**Suggested by: Madoka (anon)**

**Summary: **The Sawada household has an unexpected guest and who might he be, someone who looked almost like the child from the house! Oneshot. Parental Giotto/Tsuna

* * *

Alice: And so, we get another guest.

Giotto: I'm back here again.

Kaito: I can't believe I'm meeting a dead guy.

Giotto: Decimo?

Kaito: It's Kaito. I am not that wimp.

Alice: He's OOC Tsuna. The real Tsuna is… *looks around* Where is Tsuna?

Kaito: Got replaced with Tsu-kun.

Alice: Hai?

Tsu-kun: Al-nee, Tsu-kun missed you!

Kaito: How does this work?

Tsu-kun: Yo-nii!

Alice: Tsu-kun, he is Kaito. And he *points at Giotto* is Giotto.

Tsu-kun: Kai-nii and Giotto-nii?

Giotto: Nice to meet you.

Kaito: Do you mean to tell me that I have to babysit this guy?

Tsu-kun: Froggy!

Fran: Nice to meet you, chibi-Decimo.

Kaito: Are we done with the introductions now?

Alice: Yeah. But now, Tsuna can't review and this Tsuna never read the oneshot, so it's just you, me, and Giotto.

Kaito: But, the more I read about him, the more useless I think he is.

Alice: That's exactly why he's called Dame-Tsuna.

Tsu-kun: Pick me up! *gets picked up by Giotto*

Giotto: Then again, you should look to the future more. He is actually quite successful.

Alice: I thought we were supposed to say our thoughts on the fanfic, not Tsuna.

Tsu-kun: Me?

Giotto: No, not you. The other Tsuna.

Alice: Yo-nii.

Tsu-kun: Why is Yo-nii not here?

Kaito: He's sleeping. But still, Giotto, why would you think you would be a wandering spirit. You aren't wandering. You're stuck inside a ring.

Giotto: I guess I thought that if it was more modern, I had died without knowing it and wandered until I realized my surroundings there.

Alice: That's one imagination you have. So, Giotto, do you have any parting words so Tsu-kun can play with you?

Giotto: At least this time isn't a dream.

Tsu-kun: Play!

* * *

**A Child's Presence**

**By: Tsu90**

**Suggested by: Madoka (anon)**

**Summary: **Giotto found a boy in the streets of Italy one night and brought him home. This boy however,had similar looks like him and he called himself as Tsuna. PapaGiotto/ChildTsuna

* * *

Alice: Since Tsu-kun is still sticking around, here's another Giotto and Tsu-kun fic. So, Giotto, how do you like the idea of an illegitimate child?

Giotto: Alaude would have my head if that ever happened.

Kaito: *enters the room with Tsu-kun, who is wearing Fran's apple hat* Fran, he got in your stuff.

Tsu-kun: Can I keep it.

Fran: Sure. It was too old anyway.

Tsu-kun: Yay! Giotto-nii, does it look good on me?

Giotto: *sweatdrops* Yeah. It looks perfectly fine

Alice: *sweatdrops* I sure hope he won't be wearing similar hats But, I like how he calls Daemon a watermelon.

Kaito: You like anything that insults your hated characters.

Alice: Anything you want to comment on?

Kaito: Should we blame Giannini for sending Tsuna to Primo's time?

Alice: Most likely.

Giotto: Well, it wasn't all that bad, taking a break every once and a while.

Kaito: I bet you just didn't want to do your work.

Tsu-kun: Al-nee, what are they talking about?

Alice: You don't have to worry about it. So Tsu-kun, how would you feel if you could spend the day with Giotto at his house with all his friends?

Tsu-kun: Um…I'd be happy! And I'd play with him all the time!

Alice: So how would you feel if he was cold-hearted?

Tsu-kun: Giotto-nii is not cold-hearted. Giotto-nii is very nice! *runs to Giotto, begging the man to play with him*

Kaito: I really wonder what would happen if Tsu-kun ever found out Giotto was in the mafia.

Alice: He'd probably still say that.

Giotto: I'd like a little help here. *tries to stop Tsuna from breaking the camera*

Kaito: But you know, I suddenly find myself craving for an apple when I see that hat.

Alice: It's amazing how Fran has worn those things since his childhood.

Giotto: Tsu-kun, you can't go to the storage room!

Alice: But it's even more amazing how Tsu-kun is fooling around with Giotto!

Kaito: I don't think I'll help him yet.

Alice: By the way, don't you think we've had way too many guests and too many reviews where Tsuna goes missing?

Kaito: It can't be helped. He has the worst luck ever.

Alice: So, we'll be going and try to get Tsuna back. Bye!

* * *

**From I to X**

**By: Arachi**

**Suggested by: Madoka (anon)**

**Summary: **III - Even though it is still unclear of what exactly happened to Tsunayoshi, Reborn believes that his student will return. He must return. Vongola Primo is worried, he certainly is. Perhaps he's worried as a 'Grandpa' instead of 'Primo', though. G27/27G.

* * *

Alice: And Tsuna's back again! Hurray!

Tsuna: What happened while I was gone?

Kaito: Our ancestor was made into a child's toy by Tsu-kun.

Tsuna: Eh?

Giotto: I'd rather we not go into details.

Alice: Well, it's already been revealed that you have a sweet tooth a low tolerance for alcohol. What else is there to embarrass you by?

Giotto: …I'd rather not say.

Kaito: And to think, everyone reverse you as the founder of the Vongola Famiglia when you are just a kid in terms of mental age.

Giotto: Hey!

Alice: So, what are your thoughts?

Tsuna: Someone please explain to me why I'm stuck inside a ring?

Kaito: I don't know. You'll have to wait for the next chapter.

Giotto: I'd very much like it if my drunken state would not have been revealed.

Alice: So now that we know that, is Giotto in HDWM or is he normal right now?

Kaito: The normal Giotto could never be so calm, judging from what I've read. He's definitely in HDWM.

Tsuna: I-I agree.

Giotto: What? How rude! I'm perfectly normal right now, thank you very much! *pouts*

Alice: To think, he pouts.

Kaito: Secrets of Giotto have been revealed one by one.

Tsuna: Alice-san, don't you think you are teasing him a bit too much?

Alice: He'll get over it soon. Don't worry.

Kaito: It's not like he's Vongola Primo for nothing.

Giotto: *goes to sulk in a corner* I'm sorry for being a good-for-nothing idiot.

Alice: Did anyone shoot him with a desolation bullet?

Kaito: I don't see a gun and I never heard a gunshot.

Tsuna: I think that's enough bullying Giotto.

* * *

**SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI: User's Maintenance Manual**

**By: Cloverfish**

**Suggested by: Madoka (anon)**

**Summary: **CONGRATULATIONS! You are now the proud owner of a SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit! In order to fully utilize your own Vongola boss dame-tuna, it is recommended that you read and follow the following manual beforehand to fully understand your sensitive unit...

* * *

Alice: So…did I buy a SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit?

Tsuna: I'm pretty sure I didn't come from a box.

Kaito: Would have been funny if you did.

Alice: So, since Kaito and Giotto aren't arguing, I have to ask this question early. What are your thoughts?

Tsuna: Who are Roy Mustang and Edward Elric? They were mentioned.

Kaito: Apparently, this guy doesn't watch much TV.

Alice: More like he doesn't know about the other animes. You don't have to worry about those two, Tsuna. That manga/anime ended a long time ago.

Tsuna: Okay.

Kaito: Well, I'd certainly like to see the Out of Character mode.

Tsuna: I'm very glad I'm not a SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI unit then.

Alice: Anybody have anything to drag this conversation. It's too short.

Kaito: Might I suggest—

Alice: And don't forget to stay on topic.

Kaito: Never mind.

Alice: I thought so.

Kaito: I got it this time! What would you do if you had one of those units?

Tsuna: Do I have to answer?

Kaito: Yes. Personally, I'd use him as my double when I need to go out. Reborn is a pain to avoid.

Alice: That's what Akiyama is for. But, I would probably make him play with the dog when I'm at school.

Tsuna: What? I can't handle dogs! I'm scared of a Chihuahua!

Kaito: Yep. I can see why they call you Dame-Tsuna. So, what would you do?

Tsuna: I couldn't use another me! It would get too confusing!

Kaito: Pity. Maybe we should get another unit for you. I'm sure there are a lot to choose from.

Tsuna: I'll be fine without those.

Alice: Pity. I was wondering if you would get into a deep relationship with one of them.

Tsuna: What do you think of me as? …On second thought, I don't want to hear it.

Alice: Bye!

* * *

**Our Love Story**

**By: KawaiiCupcake27**

**Suggested by: TwilightHaseo**

**Summary: **Uri finds love on the same day that Gokudera does. One shot.

* * *

Alice: This is the first time I've ever seen a pairing between two box animals.

Tsuna: Natsu, were you serious?

Natsu: *shies away from Uri* Gao…

Alice: You can't really tell by the way he's acting now.

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, I'm happy you let me appear as a guest!

Kaito: And here is the overprotective right-hand man. How do you not get sick around him?

Gokkudera: What was that, you imposter?

Kaito: Oh? I faintly remember that you are also an imposter.

Alice: *facepalm* So when Giotto is gone, he argues with Gokudera. I don't believe you, Kaito.

Tsuna: Can we get back on topic?

Alice: Fine. What are your thoughts?

Tsuna: …

Alice: Tsuna?

Tsuna: …

Alice: Oi, Gokudera, your precious Jyuudaime is brain-dead.

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, are you okay?

Tsuna: …

Kaito: That is one creepy silence.

Alice: No kidding.

Tsuna: …

Natsu: Gao?

Kaito: This isn't one of your plots to drag this on, is it?

Alice: Well, to tell you the truth, I was originally planning for him to answer on his next line, but I decided not to.

Gokudera: So it was you who made Jyuudaime that way.

Alice: So, how about you answer my question in his stead.

Gokudera: Fine. I would accept any relationship with Jyuudaime.

Uri: Nya!

Tsuna: … *blush*

Alice: We got a response!

Kaito: I'm guessing it was just the inability to answer something so embarrassing that silenced him.

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, you're okay!

Uri: Nya! *scratches Gokudera's face*

Gokudera: Ouch! What was that for, Uri? That's it. You're going back into your box.

Uri: Nya… *disappears*

Natsu: Gao…

Kaito: The lion is now depressed. Gokudera, it's your fault.

Gokudera: I didn't do a thing!

Kaito: I believe you did.

Alice and Tsuna: Here we go again.

* * *

**What do I say**

**By: TwilightHaseo**

**Suggested by: TwilightHaseo**

**Summary: **Tsuna knew he was no good but Hibari didn't have to make it so serious. As thing turn from bad to worst, Hibari has to figure out what he's got to do right... that's if he can. Yaoi 1827 and other hinted pairings

* * *

Alice: And now we have Hibari as a guest. Three guardians in one day.

Tsuna: Eh? Hibari-san is here?

Kaito: Well, I hope you don't get bitten to death.

Hibari: Herbivores.

Alice: Kaito, you're not going to argue with Hibari?

Kaito: I'd be killed.

Alice: Heh. So even you fear Hibari. Anyway, what are your thoughts?

Tsuna: I think I'm going to have more nightmares.

Kaito: Just don't lock yourself in your room.

Alice: Hibari, what did you think of it?

Hibari: I'll bite that author to death.

Alice: Eh? Don't do that! He's also a reader, you know!

Hibari: Then should I bite you to death?

Alice: No!

Kaito: She yells at me for arguing with the guests, but look at her now. What a hypocrite.

Alice: You shut up!

Tsuna: Now you two are fighting?

Hibari: Shut up or I'll bite you to death.

…

Alice: It's amazing how effective that phrase is. So, Kaito, what are your thoughts?

Kaito: Tsuna, you really need to learn how to properly defend yourself.

Alice: That's impossible. He's Dame-Tsuna, you know!

Tsuna: Why is it that one moment, you two are arguing and the next, you're agreeing with each other? And don't insult me!

Alice: It all depends on my mood when I'm typing this. So Hibari, do you have anything you what to say before we move on?

Hibari: I'll give you ten seconds to disappear from my sight before I bite you to death.

Alice: Eh?

Hibari: One

Tsuna: Wait a moment. Hibari-san?

Hibari: Two

Kaito: You should be happy he's actually giving you time to run away.

Hibari: Three

Fran: Then why aren't you running away?

Hibari: Four

Hibird: Five

Tsuna: Now Hibird is counting?

Hibari: Six

Hibird: Seven

Kaito: Oi, there's only three seconds left.

Hibari: Eight

Hibird: Nine

Alice: Okay,we'llbegoingnowandFran,stopfilming!

* * *

**Famiglia**

**By: WaiiKitsune**

**Suggested by: Wishyuki**

**Summary: **As Vongola Decimo, Tsuna reminisces and appreciates. . - check in-fic warnings.

* * *

Alice: I need a hankercheif.

Kaito: Well, Tsuna I hope you have found peace upon death.

Tsuna: Oi, I'm not dead you know.

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, I'm sorry for failing as a right hand man!

Ryohei: Sawada, I won't disappoint you to the extreme!

Lambo: Lambo-san doesn't want Dame-Tsuna to die!

Tsuna: I'm not dead!

Kaito: What are your thoughts?

Alice: Hey, that's my question!

Kaito: Then you say it!

Alice: What are your thoughts?

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, I'm happy you still accept me as your right hand man and Storm Guardian even after you are killed.

Xanxus: Oi, trash! You still have the guts to complain in your last words? I should have killed you when I had a chance!

Ryohei: Tsuna died to the extreme!

Tsuna: For the last time, I. Am. Not. Dead!

Alice: Don't worry about it. We all know by now that you faked your death in order to defeat Byakuran. Don't worry about it.

Byakuran: But I see people got very sentimental when Tsunayoshi-kun died.

Alice: Alright. Somebody tell me why the marshmallow maniac is here to ruin the moment.

Gokudera: How dare you kill Jyuudaime!

Xanxus: How dare you interrupt my meal!

Lambo: How dare you look down on Lambo-san!

Ryohei: How dare you refuse to join the Boxing club to the extreme!

Tsuna: He really did ruin the mood.

Kaito: Should we wrap this up?

Alice: Maybe we should invite the rest and have them sing Yakusoku no Basho e – vs. Millefiore.

Everyone else: NO!

* * *

**Welcome Back**

**By: Reidluver**

**Suggested by: Wishyuki, Mykal Alyssa**

**Summary: **Tsuna could hear them now. How would they react? What could he do? As the voices grew closer and the stomping more erratic, his chest constricted to the point where he thought it would burst. His Family was coming. TYL!Tsuna

* * *

Alice: So after Tsuna dies, he comes back to life. I think I need my handkerchief again.

Kaito: But now we can't make fun of him for dying.

Alice: And I can't find it in my heart to play a prank!

Tsuna: That's what you two are worried about? Wait, a prank?

Gokudera: Jyuudaime, I'm sorry for hitting you!

Ryohei: EXTREME HUG! *hugs Tsuna*

Tsuna: *gasp* Can't…Breathe…

Ryohei: *lets go* Sorry to the extreme, Sawada!

Tsua: *cough* It's okay.

Kaito: Then again, maybe I can make fun of him.

Mukuro: Kufufu. How disappointing that I'm only mentioned.

Alice: Sorry to interrupt, but would you mind telling us your thoughts?

Mukuro: I'm glad to be out of that cold prison.

Ryohei: EXTREME HUG FOR SAWADA! *hugs Tsuna again*

Gokudera: You Turf Top. You're going to choke Jyuudaime!

Ryohei: What was that, Tako Head?

Gokudera: I'm telling you not to kill Jyuudaime just when he's come back to life!

Tsuna: But I never died.

Alice: What about you, Kaito?

Kaito: I'm wondering if my future self will fake his death.

Alice: He'll probably be very good at doing that. Should we get out a bear and see how well you people can play dead?

Tsuna: HIIEE!

Ryohei: I get to fight a bear to the extreme!

Gokudera: I will do everything I can to protect Jyuudaime!

Mukuro: Alice, you are getting off track again.

Alice: Fine. We'll do it during the break instead of while we're on air. Bye!

* * *

**A Step into the Past**

**By: Kingyo**

**Suggested by: Mykal Alyssa**

**Summary: **Vongola Primo seeks the help of Tsuna when someone attempt to use a time machine to kill the Giotto of the Past. Tsuna have to travel back in time to prevent this or risk disappearing forever.

* * *

Alice: I got tired of bringing Giotto here, so now we have Giotto and G!

Tsuna: What?

G: Why am I here again?

Giotto: G, I'm counting on you to shut them up if they reveal another embarrassing secret of mine.

Alice: I really do wonder how you became the boss of the Vongola.

Kaito: I think it's more questionable how Tsuna became the boss.

G: What? Giotto, you never told me your descendent had a twin!

Tsuna: Don't tell me…

Kaito: For the last time, I am not related to this guy in the original story. I am simply an OC.

G: Who looks just like Decimo?

Kaito: Every heard of OOC Tsuna, Pinky?

Alice: He's started arguing again.

Tsuna: I should have known!

Giotto: I would have thought G had control of his temper after so many years.

Alice: Well, ignoring the two bickering idiots, what are your thoughts?

Tsuna: Frankly, I do not like being without the other guardians.

Giotto: I hope the author doesn't portray me as an idiot.

Kaito: Too bad he hasn't.

G: I do not like this brat. *points at Kaito*

Kaito: Well the feeling is mutual.

Tsuna: Could somebody explain to me how they hate each other already?

Alice: It would be too difficult to explain, considering I have his personality completely wrong. **I'm very sorry. Kanojo wa Rinko, for ruining your character!**

Giotto: Why don't we ignore the fact that you can never give anybody a consistent personality and move on to the fact that G somehow got his hands on a bow?

Kaito: What?

Tsuna: HIIEE!

Alice: Gokudera left it behind!

Asari: Maa, maa. G, why don't you leave them alone? I'm sure the kids mean no harm. Besides, you really need to control your temper.

Tsuna: When did Asari come?

Kaito: Your guess is as good as mine. *looks at Alice*

Alice: Spur of the moment.

Everyone except Alice and Asari: *stops what they are doing and falls* Seriously!

Asari: Well, at least now there's one less guardian that hasn't appeared!

G: Optimistic as always.

Giotto: Isn't that why he's the Rain Guardian?

Alice: And isn't that why he's friends with Tsuna?

Tsuna: Eh?

Kaito: Read the story, Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

**The Darkness Of Future**

**By: Sakuichii**

**Suggested by: Mykal Alyssa**

**Summary: **The battle with Byakuran is over and Tsuna is back to his world again... But the peace wont last a long when he once again is sent to the future... Now it's 300 years... new adventure with new enemies, new characters and new family

* * *

Alice: So, this isn't exactly a NextGen fic, but really a 10Gen fic.

Kaito: You just made that up, didn't you.

Alice: It is ten generations later.

Tsuna: And I don't know if I marry Kyoko or not.

Kaito: True. And we also don't know what Alice is planning.

**And so, the entire area becomes surrounded in mist.**

Alice: Wow, Fran. You sure made this mist very thick. I can barely see anyone anymore. Well, this has been turned into a blind review. What are your thoughts?

Kaito: A blind review? Really? Tell me you don't have anything else planned. *bumps into a walking skeleton* I spoke too soon.

Tsuna: HIIEE! What's with this? *runs away as he is chased around by a samurai zombie*

Alice: Well, if you answer my question, they'll get less terrifying.

Tsuna: Then…HIIEE! A ghost!

Kaito: They aren't that scary. Just answer her question. *sees a giant tarantula* I hope the author explains things in the future. *tarantula diminishes in size until it becomes a harmless spider. Kaito squishes it* See? No big deal.

Tsuna: That's easy for you to say. HIIEE! *runs away from a certain marshmallow-crazed maniac…Wait what?*

Byakuran: Alice-chan, why did you add an extra word?

Alice: It suits you just fine. And why are you here?

Byakuran: I let myself in.

Kaito: As always.

Byakuran: But I see this place is amusing as always. I thing I can see some grim reapers coming at us.

Tsuna: What? *runs from a samurai zombie, a ghost, a grim reaper, and a baby grim reaper…Reborn?*

Alice: Well, Tsuna, I guess you really have to answer my question.

Tsuna: Eh? Um…Don't shoot me Reborn! *gets shot in the head, left with only his boxers on* REBORN! ANSWER ALICE-SAN'S QUESTION WITH MY DYING WILL!

Kaito: This is my first time seeing its effects. I'm glad I was never hit with those.

Tsuna: I think the idea is very unique, being ten generations further and bringing everyone to that time! *The zombie disappears*

Alice: And now, what do the surprise guests think of this?

Byakuran: Tsunayoshi-kun's family and future family are very amusing.

Reborn: Don't expect me to reveal if Dame-Tsuna marries Kyoko.

Alice: I see. Well, this session will end with…*drumroll* a pitfall trap!

**The ground opens up, swallowing everyone except Alice and Fran.**

Alice: See you later when they managed to escape even more horrors!

* * *

**Ghostly Hail and White snow**

**By: Mykal Alyssa**

**Suggested by: Mykal Alyssa**

**Summary: **Hikarino Shiri yuki is sent by the ninth head of the vongola to be Tsuna's bodyguard, but will she end up being one of his guardians instead? HibariXOCC Yuki , TsunaXKyoko, GokuderaXHaru, and MukuroXChrome. Reviews are always welcomed!

* * *

Alice: Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but if you wanted the OC's name to mean white snow, wouldn't it be Shirayuki instead of Shiriyuki? Then it would mean White Snow of Light.

Tsuna: What would?

Kaito: Are you sure you're Japanese? It's her name!

Alice: Tsuna gets more Dame by the second.

Kaito: No kidding.

Tsuna: My feelings are hurt.

Alice: Here's the flip side. According to the summary, you're paired up with Kyoko.

Tsuna: *brightens up* Really?

Kaito: Simpleton.

Alice: Don't forget, without him, you would never even exist.

Kaito: So, what are your thoughts?

Alice: I love the idea of having a ghost. Wait a moment. Why are you asking the question? That's my job. What are your thoughts?

Kaito: That's one unlucky transfer student, angering Hibari on her first day.

Tsuna: I'd never want to do that. *shudders*

Alice: Yes. Everyone knows that.

Kaito: But, from the title, don't you think the ghost is going to become the hail guardian?

Alice: That's very crazy.

Kaito: Aren't authors known for their craziness?

Alice: Good point.

Tsuna: I get the feeling I've been forgotten.

Kaito: That's probably because this whole conversation is Alice's way of lengthening the session.

Alice: You are getting good at pointing that out. Anyway, do we have any last words?

Tsuna: I hope Yuki doesn't attract trouble too us. I just want to live a normal life free of the mafia.

Alice: Good luck with that, Vongola Decimo.

* * *

**Onsen Adventure**

**By: FinalXFantasy91**

**Suggested by: FinalXFantasy91**

**Summary: **A what-if story on the OVA. What if only the Ten-year-bazooka had only hit Tsuna. Please watch OVA if you want to understand where I am starting this story at. The sequel is up and called Times of Past and Future!

* * *

Alice: I want to go to an onsen.

Kaito: Don't say that after you dump us in the sewers.

Alice: It was effective in getting rid of Byakuran. I don't see Tsuna around, though.

Kaito: Guess what happened this time. I'll give you a hint. It involves Lambo.

Alice: I guess that means we have less than five minutes until TYL Tsuna disappears.

TYL Tsuna: I guess this is my debut.

Kaito: He doesn't seem so Dame in the future.

Alice: It's amazing how much he matures.

TYL Tsuna: You can blame it all on Reborn.

Alice: So, to get this done and over with before you have to head back to the future, what are your thoughts?

Kaito: I look forward to how the future guardians will take care of the kid.

TYL Tsuna: I wasn't that much of a handful when I was a kid. I think it'll be more of a handful keeping my guardians from scaring the past me.

Alice: Since when did I ask your opinion on the sequel? I know you're from the future, but when you're in the present, focus on the present.

Kaito: Well, he only has minute left.

Alice: So, do you have any last words?

TYL Tsuna: Please try not to make my past self have too many nightmares.

Kaito and Alice: That's impossible.

TYL Tsuna: *sigh* Fine. Then I'll just review this.

Alice: He really matures a lot.

TYL Tsuna: It was not amusing to read about my past self getting tortured by Reborn, but I understand it was for the reader's entertainment.

Kaito: Is this really Dame-Tsuna? To think he understands the readers.

TYL Tsuna: And I must admit, it was quite refreshing to see the past versions of my guardians and the others, even if some of them tried to kill me *coughXanxusandHibarisancough*

Alice: Ten seconds.

TYL Tsuna: I'm glad I had a chance to come here. Bye! *pink smoke*

Tsuna: Eh? I'm back?

Kaito: I prefer TYL Tsuna to Dame-Tsuna.

Alice: Doesn't everybody? Anyway, Tsuna, what are your thoughts?

Tsuna: There's not going to be any scary illusions or pitfall traps, will there?

Alice: That was the last session. I don't usual keep things for more than one session, with the exception of Kaito, unfortunately.

Kaito: You mean fortunately.

Alice: The only fortunate thing here is that I'm making myself known.

Kaito: Despite postponing this chapter for a year.

Alice: I am lazy, okay?

Tsuna: I think we should just quit here.

* * *

**Raising a Family**

**By: SkyGem**

**Suggested by: SkyGem, Seniasky (anon)**

**Summary: **What if the Vongola wasn't the old, powerful, and influential Famiglia we all know it to be? What if, instead, it was a young, barely known Famiglia still in its first generation? At the age of...Full summary inside. First gen parents/tenth gen children.

* * *

Alice: Tsuna isn't Dame!

Tsuna: That's what you're happy about?

Kaito: I don't blame her.

Tsuna: Hey!

Alice: But to think, living with two certain illusionists really changes your personality. And it's funny how every time Daemon is stuck with young Mukuro and Chrome, he is overprotective.

Daemon: Nufufu. Do you have a problem with that?

Alice: No. I have a problem with you showing up every time though. Get out! *kicks melon head off stage* So what are your thoughts?

Kaito: I think the Tsuna there is quite amusing, beating up his kidnappers at the age of seven and being much smarter than the Tsuna we have here.

Alice: You can't get any worse than Tsuna and Enma.

Tsuna: Why do I always get insulted?

Fran: That's because young Decimo is an idiot.

Alice: Fran, you are not being paid for saying your thoughts.

Fran: I can't get paid anyway.

Alice: Good point. So, the author really wanted to see your reaction, so what is your reaction, Tsuna?

Tsuna: Who would have thought I'd willingly enter the mafia?

Kaito: We should have known it would be that.

Tsuna: And Kyoko-chan is barely mentioned.

Alice: She has it better than Haru and Hana, that's for sure.

Tsuna: But my friend's relatives are ghosts.

Alice and Kaito: Get a grip already! This is fanfiction!

Tsuna: HIIEE! HAI!

Kaito: Remind me how this Tsuna isn't dead yet.

Alice: It's all thanks to Reborn. Everything is thanks to Reborn.

Kaito: I'm still wondering how my secret hasn't been revealed yet.

Alice: You have your author to thank for that. Well, I must say, this was very amusing. Do we have any last words?

Tsuna: Um…

Kaito: I look forward to the future.

Alice: And exactly which future is that?

Tsuna: I'm not looking forward to anything!

Alice: Here's something to look forward to. More fics by SkyGem!

* * *

**Thrown Into the Past**

**By: SkyGem**

**Suggested by: SkyGem**

**Summary: **Giotto and his guardians are hardly what you'd call parent material, especially considering they're all barely adults. So what are they supposed to do when seven kids seemingly appear...Full summary inside. Primo/Decimo gen, time travel fic. No pairing.

* * *

Alice: And here's yet another story where Giotto has a sweet tooth. Why does he always get a sweet tooth when there's no mention of Tsuna having a sweet tooth?

Kaito: Well, he is the more childish one.

Giotto: There goes my dignity.

Alice: As always.

Tsuna: Can't you two stop picking on Giotto?

Giotto: I knew I could count on you, Decimo!

Kaito: Pinky's not with you this time.

Alice: Maybe I should get Alaude over here.

Tsuna and Giotto: No.

Tsuna: He's too much like Hibari-san.

Giotto: He'll destroy the place.

Alice: If Hibari hasn't destroyed this place yet, then why would Alaude?

Alaude: You do not have the right to post these fanfics.

Kaito: I get the feeling he wants to arrest me.

Alaude: Hn.

Alice: So before we get thrown behind bars, I'm putting up the very late disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except myself. KHR characters belong to Amano Akira and Kaito belongs to Kanojo wa Rinko.**

Alice: There we go.

Tsuna: You mean you just now typed the disclaimer?

Kaito: I don't believe she's typed the disclaimer for Twin Troubles either.

Giotto: I think we're getting off track.

Alice: What are your thoughts?

Giotto: Here comes the illegitimate child theory again.

Alice: Actually, didn't Daemon suggest a cloning theory?

Daemon: Nufufufu. You called?

Alice: Get out of here you poor excuse of a Mist Guardian. *kicks him out*

Tsuna: Did we really have to leave? Couldn't I just stay there and never meet with Reborn?

Alice: Alright, who was the one crying for his mom in the middle of the night? And did you really have to spoil the ending?

Kaito: It's a better ending than him dying.

Tsuna: I never died!

Alice: I could arrange for that.

Tsuna: A-Alice-san?

Alice: But we have to wait for Alaude to say something.

Alaude: I'm arresting Kaitou Jyuudaime for stealing multiple items. *handcuffs Kaito and exits the stage*

Alice: Good riddance! Now, about your funeral.

Tsuna: HIIEE!

* * *

**Jealousy**

**By: SkyGem**

**Suggested by: SkyGem**

**Summary: **Of all the things to be jealous of, Tsuna chooses Nami-chuu. Why? Because he feels like he's competing with it for his boyfriend's affections. Yaoi. 1827. One-shot.

* * *

Alice: Now, should I bring in Hibari or should I not?

Tsuna: No Hibari-san, please.

Alice: Fine. We'll just have to do with a short session without anyone else. What a bore.

Tsuna: That's perfectly fine. The sooner, the better.

Alice: What æ your thoughts?

Tsuna: …Why am I paired up with Hibari-san?

Alice: Didn't you know? Almost everyone pairs characters up with Hibari, which kind of gets annoying after a while. Just once, I want to see a fic where the main pairing is 2759. I haven't seen those yet.

Tsuna: Why are we discussing pairings?

Alice: I wanted to. How about you elaborate on your thoughts?

Tsuna: Um, I'm glad Kyoko showed up. But it's really scary when my eyes are blank. Really scary.

Alice: Oh, I see. Well, I can't think of anything else to type so let's move on.

* * *

**I'm Home**

**By: SkyGem**

**Suggested by: SkyGem**

**Summary:** Suddenly, his face lit into the most beautiful smile ever, and he said in a barely audible voice, "What took you guys so long?"...Warning: deathfic. One-shot. No pairings.

* * *

Alice: Tsuna, you are old.

Tsuna: Not yet!

Alice: Keyword is yet. Well, this is going to be short. What are your thoughts?

Tsuna: I think the ending is sad.

Alice: Well, the good thing is, you got married to Kyoko and had a son.

Tsuna: Who's probably in the mafia.

Alice: You are negative right now. Did reading this really put you in a bad mood?

Tsuna: Yes. It's sad.

Alice: Well, it ends well.

Tsuna: I'm going to cry.

Alice: Oh boy. Here come the waterworks. We'll just leave it at that.

* * *

**A True Leader**

**By: SkyGem**

**Suggested by: SkyGem**

**Summary: **Sequel to "He's Gone", by Yutaka Satoe. What if Tsuna wasn't really dead? How would his friends react to his appearance on the battlefield? Well, just read to find out.

* * *

Alice: Well, I never read the prequel so I have no idea what happened, but it looks like you were killed again.

Tsuna: Is it Kill Decimo Day today?

Alice: Still negative.

Tsuna: Maybe I should just commit suicide since everyone wants me dead.

Alice: Wait a moment, don't be rash and don't sound like Yamamoto!

Yamamoto: You called?

Alice: You have great timing, Yamamoto. Stop him from committing suicide so we can finish this review and get out of the Kill Tsuna off trend! (Though he does come back in this story.)

Tsuna: That's the only reason why you care for me! I can't take this anymore. Who cares about the Vongola Family or these stupid fanfics.

Yamamoto: Maa, maa. Why don't you just take a nap? I'm sure you need some rest. *knocks Tsuna out and carries him to his bedroom. Then comes back to the stage* So, can I take his spot?

Alice: Sure, but I can't believe I just wrote something serious. Suicidal!Tsuna is not suited for this fanfic. Anyway, thoughts?

Yamamoto: I'm glad Tsuna's back. Well, that Tsuna. Not this one.

Alice: Your suicidal tendencies rubbed off on him. Well, I hope that's all angsty fics we have to review for now, though Tsuna didn't actually die in this one. The only one who died was Byakuran.

Yamamoto: I'm also kind of glad Vittore joined the family.

Alice: We barely even know the guy.

Yamamoto: But he's still part of the family. All's well that ends well.

Alice: Well, that's the last fic by SkyGem we have to review. Now on to the others.

* * *

**Cold Hail,Shining Moon, and Freezing Snow**

**By: The Pocketwatch Ripper**

**Suggested by: Aru-sama (anon)**

**Summary: **3 guardians that never were supposed to be. 3 guardian that had no successors ... until now

* * *

Alice: Well, here we go again.

Yamamoto: Oh, I think we reviewed this before.

Alice: Well, Tsuna has, but not you. But, there are still a lot of grammar mistakes as always.

Yamamoto: So are going to have any guests?

Alice: Not unless someone pops up. I need Kaito back here! Why did he have to get arrested by Alaude, that stupid thief!

Yamamoto: So, Alice, what do you think about this.

Alice: It looks like it was written by a five-year-old. Wait, why are you asking the questions?

Yamamoto: Ahahaha. Straight to the criticism.

Alice: You didn't even answer my question. Anyway, to Tony if you're reading this. Get your fic beta'd.

Byakuran: Straight to the point.

Alice: Why do you keep coming here?

Byakuran: Because it's fun!

Alice: If I make a fanfic with 100xOC, would you leave me alone?

Byakuran: Don't forget to include marshmallows.

Alice: Fine, just go. *watches as Byakuran leaves* And now I have to plan another fic. I hate Byakuran.

Yamamoto: Could you make a fic about me too?

Alice: Alright, I can deal with requests from reviewers, but characters are a no. Now what are your thoughts?

Yamamoto: The OCs are interesting.

Alice: Is that so? Anything else?

Yamamoto: Hmm. The plot is also interesting.

Alice: I see. I get the feeling he's going to his corner of woe again. Oh well. It doesn't concern me one bit because I have nothing nice to say except thank you for fixing the first two chapters, though it's only two. And congratulations for getting 14 reviews.

Yamamoto: So you can be nice to him.

Alice: Not really. I just enjoy reading his reviews.

* * *

**Learn a lesson**

**By: Reena Vongola**

**Suggested by: Reena Vongola**

**Summary: **Tsuna learn a lesson not to invite the Varia if they're under some... state!

* * *

Alice: The Vongola bigshots all got the flu? What is the world coming to?

Yamamoto: Ahahaha. Gokudera was wrong. Idiots can get sick!

Alice: Why do you seem so happy?

Yamamoto: Who knows?

Alice: *sigh* Well, what are your thoughts?

Yamamoto: It was kind of short.

Alice: It's a one-shot. What did you expect?

Yamamoto: I wonder if the servants are going to get sick too.

Alice: I hope not. There are too many sick people.

Yamamoto: I think I'm getting a cold.

Alice: Oh, please no. I need a new replacement for Tsuna now.

Yamamoto: Achoo! I'll just be in my bed then. Bye.

Alice: Bye! Why is there so much misfortune here? Did someone call Kamijou Touma or some other bringer of bad luck?

Fran: I think it's you who has bad luck.

Alice: Shut up Fran.

Fran: Fukou da.

Alice: I told you to shut up and don't ever imitate another character again.

* * *

**A day full of hell in the Varia Mansion**

**By: Reena Vongola**

**Suggested by: Reena Vongola**

**Summary: **What happened when the Vongola Guardians stay for a day in Varia Mansion?

* * *

Alice: So, we now have the entire Varia here, including Lussuria.

Lussuria: Fran, give me my camera back.

Fran: I can't do that sempai. You'll break it again.

Lussuria: I would never hurt my child!

Squalo: VOOII! QUIT ARGUE AND COME OVER HERE!

Xanxus: SHUT UP TRASH!

Levi: LISTEN TO BOSS!

Alice: SHUT UP BEFORE I BLOW A COUPLE OF HOLES IN YOU! *takes out her guns*

Levi: DON'T ORDER THE BOSS AROUND! *gets shot with a tranquilizer bullet*

Alice: Now, I've been having a stressful day and this is the last fic I have to deal with before a flood of requests flood the reviews and I get more stressed. So, we can either do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way.

Bel: Ushishishi. The peasant sounds a lot like the boss.

Mammon: I better get paid for this appearance.

Alice: I get the feeling I was just thrown into the fanfic. And no one is getting paid or leaving so stay right there or I'll resort to illusions.

Bel: Ushishishi. I think this should be renamed as A day full of hell with the authoress.

Alice: Did you say something, you sh*** prince?

Fran: Bel-sempai was just insulted. *gets knives thrown at his hat* Ow. That hurt, Bel- sempai.

Alice: Now, what are your thoughts?

Squalo: VOOII! I don't want another Vongola Guardian to set foot in our mansion ever again!

Xanxus: Trash should just shut up.

Lussuria: Really? But it's so fun when they are there.

Bel: Ushishishi. I agree with sharky.

Squalo: VOOII! Who are you calling sharky!

Mammon: Yare yare. I am glad I don't show up.

Alice: You are still staying here.

Fran: Alice-san, since we're done now, why do we have to stay?

Alice: Because I want to vent my anger out on someone. You can turn off the camera now.

* * *

**Done after one year! Finally! Now to type chapter 19 of Twin Trouble and Chapter 1 of the upcoming 100xOC story. Why do I give myself so much work. And don't worry. Tsuna should be okay by the time I post the next chapter, which could mean another year long wait. And I still have to read madashes2ashes' fic, which is the three million words, five-part fic. Also, the I Will Not Fade fic has gone wacko. First it was by Aria Snow, who was the reviewer. Then, when I finally decide to type this, it's by Akita Shepherd. And then, when I got finished reviewing the fic, it gets completely redone. You authors are fickle.**

**And yeah, I unintentionally made some characters out of characters, especially the two Tsunas. And it seems we always end up with Tsuna having nightmares. Oh well. Now, to wait for the comments and pm Kingyo that this is up. It's a good thing today is a Sunday. **

**And I can't believe I mentioned three other animes here. Well, this is proably me signing a contract for more work but, I'm accepting crossovers. More work for me. *sigh*  
**


End file.
